


Citizen Kaine

by TheAnnoyingAlien



Series: Political Crack AU [2]
Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Absent Parents, Alternate Universe, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Family, Family Secrets, Friends to Lovers, Kaineton, M/M, Mpreg, Older Woman/Younger Man, Scandal, Single Parents, Surprise Pairing, Unplanned Pregnancy, illegitimate child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnnoyingAlien/pseuds/TheAnnoyingAlien
Summary: AU where Bill Clinton is gay and Hillary is a successful single mom, a sort of pseudo-sequel to “I Did Not Have Sexual Relations With That Man”. Former Secretary of State Hillary Rodham has become the Democratic nominee for president and has just selected a running mate: Senator Tim Kaine of Virginia. They campaign together, develop a close friendship, Tim forms a strong bond with Hillary's only son, and everything seems to be going wonderfully for them. But one night after listening to some of Donald Trump's lies and slander Hillary shares a secret from her past with Tim, a secret that reminds the senator of an event that occurred in his own past and opens up a whole Pandora's box of potential problems for the two running mates. Will the revelation of this secret spell disaster for the secretary and the senator, or will something better blossom from it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi-chapter fic, and I originally planned to have the whole thing finished and posted today, but things didn't quite work out that way, so today I will be posting just the first chapter and the rest of the chapters will come later. This is set in the same alternate universe as my fic "I Did Not Have Sexual Relations With That Man", which I happened to post last Valentine's Day, and I guess it serves as a sort of pseudo-sequel to that. Bert, Allie, and Gia from "I Did Not Have Sexual Relations With That Man" make a return in this fic, though they’re much older. "I Did Not Have Sexual Relations With That Man" takes place in 2001 and later in 2005, but this fic takes place in 2016 and 2017, so Bert is now fifteen years old and Allie and Gia are eleven. But yeah... here's the first chapter, I hope everyone enjoys it, and the rest of the chapters will be up at some point in the near future when I don't have a shit ton of work to do for college.

It was a very exciting day for Senator Tim Kaine.

The senator, freshly anointed as the Democratic Party’s nominee for vice president, had been invited by his running mate to have dinner at her residence. He had shared a meal with her at his own house in Richmond a few days earlier, but until now he had never before been to her apartment. It was a large, somewhat expensive setup in Chappaqua where she resided by herself, and Tim could not help but wonder if she ever felt lonely living in such a spacious home with no other companions. She wasn’t married, but she did have a son and several close friends, all of whom she was eager to introduce him to, though none of them lived with her. They were supposed to join him and her for dinner, however they had not yet arrived. For now, it was just the two of them. 

Tim sat by himself at the kitchen table, idly watching the pot of food simmering on the stove as he waited for his companion to emerge from her bedroom, where she had retreated after letting him in in order to make some last minute adjustments to her appearance. He heard the soft sound of high heels clicking against the hardwood floor, and Tim shifted his gaze from the stovetop to the doorway. Standing there was none other than his running mate, former secretary of state turned Democratic presidential nominee Hillary Rodham.

She looked gorgeous. She had styled her hair into lose waves and was wearing a little eyeshadow and lipstick to embellish her already lovely features. She was dressed in a periwinkle pantsuit and heels, and gold and pearl earrings glinted in her ears. In her hand she held a matching gold and pearl necklace, which Tim assumed was the last accessory to complete her ensemble.

“How do I look?” She asked him, bringing one hand up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “You don’t think I’m overdressed or anything, do you?”

“Not at all. You look beautiful,” He replied, “Do you need any help getting your necklace on?”

“Sure, if you don’t mind,” Hillary accepted, “Sometimes I can’t quite get it to clasp.” Tim rose from his seat and approached her; he held out his palm and she dropped the necklace into it with a soft plink. He got behind her, carefully brushed her hair aside so as not to disrupt the waves, and fastened the necklace gently around her neck.

“It’s not too tight, is it?” He asked her as she turned to face him. She shook her head.

“No,” She assured him, “It’s perfect. Thank you, Tim.” He smiled.

“No problem. Do you need any help with the food?”

“Nah I’m good,” Hillary waved him off, “Thank you, though. The chili’s the last thing I have to prepare and I’m almost done with it; it’ll be ready by the time everyone else shows up.” Tim returned to his seat and watched as she took some vegetables out of the fridge, rolled up her sleeves, and began peeling and cutting them. When she had gotten them diced into manageable pieces she scooped them up and plopped them into the pot, stirring gently as they cooked on the stovetop. Suddenly, the two of them heard a knock at the door.

“Tim, would you mind getting that?” Hillary asked, glancing over her shoulder at her running mate as she sprinkled some seasoning onto the food.

“No problem! I’ll be right back.” Tim hurried into the foyer and promptly opened the door for the guest. A young man was standing before him, dressed smartly in a taupe suit and black tie. Upon catching sight of the senator, the man seemed to grow a bit confused.

“Huh, Mom didn’t tell me she had a new boyfriend.” He stated. Tim’s cheeks reddened, and he grew quite flustered at the guest’s misconception. He was about to politely correct him, but before he could say anything Hillary walked in. She was giggling a bit as she rolled her sleeves down to her wrists once more, and her cheeks were equally as red as the senator’s.

“Oh no, he’s not my boyfriend, sweetie,” She clarified for the young man, “He’s my running mate.”

“Oh!” The man exclaimed, his eyes going wide, “Sorry! My mistake. You must be Senator Kaine, then.” Tim nodded.

“Yep, that’s me,” He replied, “And you must be Hillary’s son; it’s nice to finally meet you!” He offered his hand to the young man; the man smiled and took it, giving it a friendly shake.

“Yeah, my name’s Charlie, Charlie Rodham,” He introduced himself, “It’s nice to finally meet you too, Senator.”

"What do you think, Tim?” Hillary asked, placing her arm around Charlie, “See a resemblance? Can you tell that he’s my boy?” Tim studied the young man closely, comparing his appearance to that of his running mate. Charlie was obviously much younger than her-he looked to be in his mid-thirties-but in spite of the age difference Tim could still see some of Hillary’s features mirrored within him. He had his mother's cute, apple-like cheeks as well as her bright, expressive blue eyes. He had blonde hair like Hillary, though his was a much darker, almost brown shade, and while Hillary had straight hair that she kept in carefully styled layers, her son's hair was quite curly and untamed. Tim noted that Charlie’s smile and jaw were also very different from his mother’s-Hillary had a rounder jawline and sported a broad, toothy grin, whereas her son's jaw was more angled and his smile slighter, showing less of his teeth. Tim figured that Charlie must have inherited these features from his father, whoever he was. The senator was quite curious about the paternity of his running mate’s son, but he did not feel that it was in his place to pry into her personal life. He had known her for only a short while, and he felt that it would be incredibly rude to ask so intimate a question to someone he had only recently been acquainted with, so he refrained from saying anything on the subject.

“I can definitely see that he’s yours. You sure do look a lot like your mother, Charlie!” He chuckled, putting all thoughts of Charlie’s father and who he could be to the side for the moment, “Do you act like her too?”

“My Uncle Bill says I do,” Charlie laughed, “And he’s known Mom for over forty years, so I’ll take his word for it.”

“Why don’t you come sit down in the kitchen, Charlie?” Hillary suggested, “I’m almost done fixing dinner, once your uncles and cousins arrive we can all eat. Oh, and I made a mocha cake for dessert.” Charlie nodded and the three of them walked back into the kitchen. Hillary went and finished adding the last of the vegetables to the chili while her son and running mate seated themselves at the table.

“Mom and I love mocha cake,” Charlie said to Tim after a moment of silence, “Have you ever eaten it, Senator?”

“I haven’t,” Tim admitted, “But I’d love to try a piece. So, tell me a little about yourself, Charlie. What do you do for a living?” He was intrigued by the young man, and he wanted to get to know him a little more.

“I’m an attorney,” Charlie informed him, “I work at a law firm here in Chappaqua.”

“Oh how nice, I was an attorney before I got into politics,” Said Tim, “And what do you like to do in your free time?”

“I like to read, write, go for walks,” Charlie began listing off his hobbies, “Oh, and I love playing music too. I play the harmonica.”

“You play the harmonica? So do I!” Tim replied, delighted to discover that they shared a common interest. “I always carry six with me in my briefcase wherever I go. That way I’m prepared with whatever key harmonica I need.”

“Wow, that many?” Charlie chuckled, amused by this, “I’ll usually carry only one or two on me. Sometimes I’ll hold jam sessions with people; one of my uncles and one of my cousins play the saxophone and the three of us will get together and play every now and then.”

“You and I should play together sometime,” Tim suggested, “I brought some of my harmonicas with me, if you have yours we can jam after dinner.”

“I’d like that!” Charlie said with a grin, and as she watched from the other side of the kitchen his mother could not help but grin as well. Hillary switched off the stove and moved the chili to the table, still smiling all the while. It made her happy to see her son getting along with her running mate. She had been a little worried about how Charlie would receive Tim; he had met many of her political cohorts in the past, and while he treated all of them with respect and dignity, she could easily tell when he didn’t like someone. With her running mate however she could see that he had developed a good rapport. Charlie was smiling, laughing, conversing freely, and there was not a single hint of animosity between the two men. He was taking a real liking to Tim, and Tim seemed to feel the same way about him. The senator spoke to Charlie with the interest and affection that a father would have when speaking with his son, something that Hillary had not expected. Tim was not married and did not have any children, so she had not anticipated him having this fatherly side or being this good with her child. But while it was a surprise to her, it was a pleasant one, and the candidate was glad that her son and her running mate were carrying on so well. She took some dinner rolls out of the oven and began to arrange them in a basket on the table next to the chili just as there was another knock on the door. Tim and Charlie both half-rose from their chairs, but Hillary put her hand out, gesturing for them to remain in the kitchen.

“I’ll get it!” She announced. “Charlie, would you mind pouring drinks for everyone? We’re all going to have some wine except for Bert, Allie, and Gia; give the three of them grape juice instead. And Tim, could you set out some napkins? Charlie can show you where they are.” Charlie nodded and hastily poured some drinks for everyone while Hillary rushed out of the kitchen to answer the door. With the drinks ready, he showed Tim the drawer that the napkins were kept in, and the senator went and placed one next to each set of silverware. Hillary returned just as he and Charlie were sitting down again, accompanied by three men who looked to be around her age, a teenage boy, and two preteen girls. The men and the teenager were all wearing suits and ties, while the girls were wearing dresses with shrug jackets. Tim immediately recognized all six of them, for they were part of a very famous political family, but he decided to wait and let Hillary introduce them.

“Tim, these are my friends, President Bill Clinton, President George W. Bush, and Vice President Al Gore.” She explained, gesturing to each man. “Bill, George, Al, this is Senator Tim Kaine, my running mate.” Tim rose from his seat as the former presidents and vice president approached him, though the teenager and little girls hung back with Hillary.

“Nice to meet you, Tim!” Bill greeted the senator in his warm Arkansas drawl, giving him a firm handshake. “Hillary’s told my husbands and I a lot of nice things about you.”

“And I’m sure you’ve heard a lot about us,” George smirked, his voice heavy with his distinct Texan accent, “As you already know, we’re famous for a lot of things, and infamous for others.”

“Oh yes, I’m very familiar with you three! And those are your children, right?” Tim asked, nodding to the three youths still standing with his running mate.

“They are indeed,” Al said in his usual mellow, monotonous tone as a small smile graced his face, “Kids, come over here and say hi to the senator.” The kids rushed over to introduce themselves to Tim, with the teenager going first. Tim got a good look at the boy, studying his appearance as he shook hands with him. He had wavy brown hair and blue eyes, and he looked quite a lot like Bill, though with slight traces of George as well.

“Nice to meet you, Senator Kaine,” The young man greeted him, and Tim could not help but notice that he possessed the same southern drawl as Bill, “My name’s Bert, Bert Clinton.” He moved aside and let one of the girls shake the senator’s hand next. She had brown hair and blue eyes like her older brother, though her hair was much longer than his and much wavier, and she looked strikingly similar to George, but with a little bit of Al mixed in.

“Hi, Senator!” She greeted him cheerfully in George’s unmistakable Texan twang, “My name’s Gia Clinton.” Gia skipped back over to her fathers, taking hold of George’s hand, while the second girl finally stepped forward to make her introduction. She shared the same brown hair and blue eyes as her siblings, though her hair was much straighter than theirs, and she bore a strong resemblance to Al, but with small hints of Bill.

“And I’m Allie Clinton,” She said in a droll tone very similar to Al’s. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Senator.”

“It’s nice to meet all of you too!” Tim replied happily. “I feel so honored to have the opportunity to run with Hillary, and just as honored to get to know you and her. I hope that all of us can chat some more over dinner.” With that, everyone seated themselves at the table. Tim was sitting in the middle of one side, with Hillary at his left and Bill at his right. Bert sat at the head of the table adjacent to Bill while Charlie sat at the head adjacent to Hillary, and George, Al, Gia, and Allie sat on the table’s other side. Everyone started casually conversing and serving themselves food.

“Oh, did you make chili, Hillary?” Bill asked.

“Yes, but don’t worry, it’s vegan chili,” She assured him, “It’s fine for you to eat.” Bill nodded and plopped some chili into his bowl, Tim did the same and then passed the chili to Hillary.

“Hillary’s the best, isn’t she?” Bill said to him as he picked up his spoon and dug it into the chili, “She’s a wonderful friend, a wonderful politician, and a wonderful cook.” He stuffed the spoon in his mouth, and Tim nodded in response, grabbing his own spoon.

“I haven’t known her for as long as you, but she certainly seems nice. I’ve really enjoyed getting to know her and working with her so far,” He replied, earning an appreciative smile from Hillary as she filled her own bowl with chili, “She’s told me that she’s known you for a long time; how did the two of you meet?”

“We went to college together,” Bill explained, “She and I actually dated for a little bit when we were students.”

“I thought you only liked men, though?” Tim stated, feeling a bit puzzled, “You’re the first openly gay president, why were you and Hillary dating?”

“I am gay and I do like men, but back in the seventies when Hillary and I were in college I wasn’t out yet,” The president clarified, “I’d date women to ‘keep up appearances’, so to speak, but I felt so unhappy doing that and knew I couldn’t keep it up forever. Hillary was the last woman I ever dated and the first person I came out to; she was the first person I felt comfortable enough with to tell. She wasn’t disgusted when I told her or upset that I’d been using her as a beard, she was nothing but loving, accepting, and understanding, and even though our ‘relationship’ ended our friendship has always remained strong.”

“Yeah, Bill and I are and always have been really close,” Hillary added, “He’s like a brother to me, and we get along very well with each other’s children. I’m like a sort of mother figure to Bert, Allie, and Gia since they don’t have any mothers.”

“Yep, no moms here!” Said Bert as he munched on a dinner roll, “Just us and our dads.”

“You would not believe all the dad jokes we have to put up with in this household,” Allie smirked wryly, “We have triple the dads, so we get triple the dad jokes.”

“There’s a considerable lack of dad jokes in my family,” Charlie laughed, “I don’t even have one dad, you should be glad you’ve got three.”

“Maybe Senator Kaine can be your dad, Charlie!” Gia suggested. Tim almost choked on his chili at this, and Hillary’s face flushed.

“Gia, whatever possessed you to suggest that?” She chuckled uncomfortably. “Senator Kaine can’t be Charlie’s dad.”

“Why not?” Gia pouted. “You like him and Charlie likes him, you should marry him so he can be Charlie’s dad and also our uncle! What do you think, Senator Kaine?”

“I, uh, well… your aunt’s a very lovely lady, Gia, but we’re just friends… and even if we were to get married that wouldn’t make me Charlie’s dad,” Tim stammered, feeling a little embarrassed by the girl’s statement, “I’d just be his stepdad.” Gia tilted her head to the side in confusion.

“But you’d be married, wouldn’t you? If being married to Aunt Hillary wouldn’t make you Charlie’s dad then what would?” She asked innocently. Bert and Bill got the smuggest grins on their faces while Allie and Al sighed in exasperation and George, Hillary, Charlie, and Tim blushed as red as the wine they were drinking.

“Just being married to Aunt Hillary wouldn’t make him Charlie’s dad, Gia,” Bert smirked, “He would’ve had to do something else with her first…”

“Like what?” Gia inquired. “What makes someone somebody’s dad?”

“Gia! I made mocha cake for dessert!” Hillary exclaimed in an attempt to move the conversation in a different direction, “Would you like me to cut you a piece?” Gia’s eyes lit up at the mention of cake.

“Can I have a big one?” She asked excitedly. “And can I put some whipped cream on it?”

“You can have as big of a piece and as much whipped cream as you want,” Hillary promised, “Come on over to the fridge with me.” She rose from her seat, took the giddy girl by the hand, and led her off to the other end of the kitchen. Allie, Bert, and Charlie followed them, also wanting some cake.

“I’m real sorry about that, Tim,” George apologized once they were out of earshot, “Gia’s a sweetheart and she means well, but I don’t think she realized how uncomfortable she was making you and Hillary. Bert, however… I’m going to have a talk with that boy when we get home.”

“He’s a good kid, very charming and funny,” Said Al, “But he can be a little mischievous sometimes, especially when it comes to sex-related things.”

“He gets that from you,” George huffed indignantly, nodding towards Bill, “Because he sure as hell didn’t get it from me!”

“Well, I am one of his dads,” Bill chuckled, “Of course he’s gonna be like me, both in good ways and bad ways. Gia’s bubbly and ditzy like you and Allie is sardonic and has a dry sense of humor like Al, it’s only natural that Bert takes after me.”

“Would it be alright if I asked you guys a question?” Tim requested. “You don’t have to answer if it’s too personal, but I’m curious. Which one of you got Al pregnant with the twins? I know Bill got you pregnant with Bert, George, but did you or Bill get Al pregnant?” Tim remembered when George unexpectedly fell pregnant by Bill during the 2000 election and the scandal that it had caused, and he remembered Al being pregnant with the twins during the beginning of George’s second term, but he wasn’t sure whether Bill or George was their other father.

“Nah don’t worry, it’s not too personal. Both Bill and I got Al pregnant, actually,” George explained, “I fathered Gia and Bill fathered Allie.”

“Wait, that can happen?” The senator asked, and Bill, George, and Al nodded in response, “Huh… I didn’t know twins could have different fathers.”

“They can if they’re fraternal twins, and if you’re sleeping with more than one person in a close enough time period,” Al replied, “But none of us really care about which one of us is the biological father of which kid, we love them all just the same even if we didn’t father or carry them.”

"Do they call all of you Dad?" Tim inquired. “Wouldn’t that get confusing since there are three of you?”

“They call me Pop," Bill said, gesturing to himself, "Al is Father and George is Dad. However, when they were little they'd call all of us Daddy and use our names to distinguish between us."

"But now Al and I are the only ones who call Bill daddy." George smirked. Al angrily elbowed him in the shoulder.

"Don't say that around the kids!" He scolded him. "They don't need to hear that!"

"Aw come on Al, they're not close enough to hear us," George laughed, grinning, "Don't be such a stick in the mud."

"I'm not being a stick in the mud," Al huffed, "And it doesn't matter that they can’t hear it, you shouldn't be saying that around them. You get annoyed with Bill and Bert for saying raunchy crap and then you go and do it yourself!"

"You know, you're real cute when you're angry," George commented as he reached up to stroke Al’s cheek, "Even when you yell at me I can still see love in your eyes."

"You're trying to change the subject, George." Al muttered, grasping his hand and removing it from his face.

"Haha, you love me." George teased. Al let out an annoyed grunt; George wrapped his arms around him and gave him a kiss, which softened his demeanor somewhat. Bill chuckled and kissed him as well.

“Well, I don’t know about you two,” He said, “But I’m gonna go get some cake now.” He went to cut himself a slice of cake and his husbands and Tim followed. After dessert was over with everyone migrated into the living room and spent the rest of the evening hanging out and talking, with thankfully no more awkward conversations sparked by Gia and Bert. Bert and the girls kept haranguing Charlie about performing a song on his harmonica for them, and he eventually did, with Tim joining in to make an impressive duet.

“Bert and I should have brought our saxes,” Bill smirked when they were finished, “We should get together and play sometime.”

“I’d like that!” Tim agreed. “I think it’d be fun!”

“It’s getting late, Bill,” Said George, who was looking at his watch, “We should head home soon, the kids are getting tired.” Allie had fallen asleep on the couch and Gia was struggling to keep her eyes open. Both girls were leaning on Al, who was sitting in the middle and had one arm protectively around each of them. Gia let out a soft yawn and snuggled up to him; he smiled and nuzzled her as Allie snored against his other shoulder. Bert was still awake and lounging in a chair nearby, but he looked quite sleepy as well, and Bill agreed that now was a good time to depart.

“Yeah, I think we should get going.” He decided. “You and Al go out to the car with Bert and the girls, I’ll join you in a minute.” George nodded, scooping up Gia as he took Bert by the hand while Al cradled the sleeping Allie in his arms. They bid Hillary farewell and exited the apartment; Charlie pocketed his harmonica and straightened his jacket, rising from his chair.

“I’ve got to get going too, Mom,” He announced, “I had a great time tonight, but I have a big case that I’ve got to work tomorrow morning so I should really get some rest. It was nice meeting you, Senator Kaine! Mom made an excellent choice in picking you as her running mate, just as I knew she would.”

“It was nice meeting you too, Charlie!” Tim replied. “You’re a good kid, and one heck of a good harmonica player.” Charlie beamed at this and thanked him. Then, he gave his mother a hug and left for his residence. “I should get going now too, Hillary,” Tim said as he turned to his running mate, “Thank you for having me, and have a good night! You too, Bill!”

“You’re welcome, Tim! I was happy to have you!” Hillary told him. They shared a brief hug and Tim gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek before he departed, leaving her alone with Bill. Hillary blushed and touched her fingertips to her cheek, smiling a dreamy smile. She was glad that the evening had gone well, and she had really enjoyed Tim’s company. The candidate couldn’t help but think about how delightful he was to be around, how kind, how funny, how captivating he could be. She wished she could spend more time with him, but she wouldn’t see him again until their next rally later that week-an unnecessarily long time to be apart, she mused to herself.

“Tim seems like a nice fella,” Bill commented, jarring her out of her thoughts, “He’s very bright, he’s got a good heart, he’s pretty cute too-don’t tell Al or George I said that.”

“He is very sweet, and also very handsome,” Hillary agreed, still blushing heavily, “But I hope you’re not suggesting that I date him. He’s my running mate, not my boyfriend.”

“He could be both,” Bill pointed out, “There’s nothing prohibiting you from running with someone you’re romantically involved with. Al and I started dating back in the nineties when I ran, and we got married after we won. Maybe Gia was on to something earlier; you and Tim would make a handsome couple.”

“Oh please, what would Tim honestly want to do with me?” She scoffed. “I’m eleven years older than him and I have a kid. A lot of men are put off by kids, and a lot of kids are put off by their parents dating people.”

“He and Charlie are getting along very well, though,” Bill noted, “I’m sure that if you started dating him Tim would treat Charlie well and Charlie would enjoy having him around. I don’t think he’d be bothered by your age difference either; eleven years isn’t a whole lot, and who knows? Maybe he’s into older women.”

“Maybe…” She admitted, “But there are plenty of other women my age who are better looking than me…”

“Aw, don’t say that! I’m not into women but I recognize a pretty woman when I see one and you, Hillary, are indeed a pretty woman,” Bill assured her, “I bet Tim would love to date you, but whether or not you date is for you two to decide, not me, I’m just saying that you should consider it. Anyways, I don’t wanna keep George, Al, and the kids waiting. Have a good night!” With that, he left to be with his family, and Hillary was alone once more. She sighed, overcome with a wave of mixed feelings. She really did like Tim, and he and her son got along well, but she wasn’t sure if his feelings for her went beyond friendship, and she was more worried about her campaign at the moment than any potential romances. Maybe after the election was over and done with she would ask him out on a date, but not now. Definitely not now. Putting all thoughts of crushes and love aside, Hillary headed into the kitchen and grabbed a sponge from the sink. There were a lot of dishes that needed washing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is ready to be posted, and incidentally today is Tim Kaine's birthday lmao how fitting that I have this chapter for this fic about him ready on his birthday. But yeah... here's another chapter, let me know what you think of it.

The end of August was nearing, and Hillary was taking a rare break from campaigning to enjoy some leisure time. She had come over to Bill’s house the previous evening, spent the night, and was still hanging around with him and his family. Today was his seventieth birthday, and she had been invited over to spend a few days at his residence in order to celebrate the occasion. Charlie and Tim had come with her, having been invited as well, and the entire day had been filled with cake, presents, festivities, and fun. But now it was growing late, the cake had been eaten up, all of the presents had been unwrapped, and the balloons were starting to deflate. The party had wound down considerably, and everyone was gathered in the living room, spending the latter part of the evening relaxing. Hillary and Tim sat on the couch together chatting, while Charlie was seated on the floor directly in front of the TV, playing a round of Mario Kart with Bert, Allie, and Gia. Bill was sitting in a chair adjacent to the couch, with Al perched comfortably in his lap and George standing nearby, leaning on the chair’s arm. George brought a hand up to stroke Bill’s cheek and drew their faces together, letting their lips meet in a passionate kiss.

“I hope you’re having a good birthday so far, honey,” He drawled when they parted, “It always makes Al and I happy to see you enjoying yourself.”

“Oh, I’m having a great birthday,” Bill smirked, “I’ve gotten presents, cake, and I get to spend time with my wonderful friends, my wonderful children, and my wonderful husbands.” Wanting to pay some attention to his other husband, he turned away from George, placed his hand on Al’s inner thigh, and kissed his neck, making him blush.

“Bill, baby, don’t get too steamy out here in the living room,” The former vice president chided him in a hushed voice, “Our friends are watching.” The kids were all completely engrossed in the video game, too busy pelting each other with turtle shells and banana peels to pay them any mind, but their flirtations were in full view of Hillary and Tim, who had momentarily paused their conversation to spectate upon them.

“Aw, I’m just kissing and hugging on you, Al! I’m not going to go beyond that out here,” Bill chuckled, then, turning to the two candidates, he asked, “You guys aren’t bothered by us doing a little smooching and petting, are you?”

“Not at all!” Tim replied. “But I do hope that if you are going to go ‘all the way’ you’ll either ask us to leave the room or you’ll find somewhere private to do that.”

“Well, I’ve walked in on you guys going ‘all the way’ before, so nothing really fazes me.” Hillary giggled, bringing more color to Al’s cheeks.

“Oh God, don’t remind me of the time that happened,” He groaned, “That was over ten years ago but I still cringe when I think about it; I’ll never live it down… but speaking of going ‘all the way’, George and I have a little ‘surprise’ for you this evening Bill, don’t we George?” George nodded, grinning a sly grin.

“Indeed we do. But we’re not going to let you have it right now,” He added, “You’re going to have to wait until the kids are in bed and we’re alone together in our room, and that could take some time...” Upon hearing this, Bill decided that he wasn’t going to wait that long. He wanted his “surprise”, and he wanted it now.

“Kids! It’s bedtime!” He announced abruptly, nudging Al off of his lap and rising from his seat. “Go brush your teeth and get your pajamas on!”

“But Pop, it’s only nine thirty!” Gia whined. “And it’s Friday too! We don’t have school tomorrow, why can’t we stay up late?”

“Because I said so, that’s why,” Bill replied, “Go on and get yourself ready for bed and Dad, Father, and I will come say goodnight to you.”

“But I’m not tired yet!” The little girl pouted, throwing her Wii remote down on the floor and crossing her arms. “I don’t want to go to bed!” She was ready to have a tantrum, but Bill was prepared for this and knew just how to prevent it.

“If you go to bed now I’ll take you all out for ice cream tomorrow!” He told her. The promise of ice cream seemed to appease Gia; with not another word of protest she trotted off to the bathroom with Allie to go brush her teeth. Bert began to follow them, but as he was about to exit the room he glanced over his shoulder and saw that Charlie had risen from the floor, gathered up all the Wii remotes, and switched off the Wii.

“You’re not going to do anymore racing, Charlie?” He inquired. “We’re going to bed now, but you can stay up and race some more.”

“I don’t have time to do any racing at the moment, I’m going to be leaving in a few minutes to go hold a rally for Mom’s campaign,” Charlie explained, “Besides, racing’s more fun when you’re doing it with friends. Why don’t we play another round together tomorrow?” Bert nodded, said goodnight to Charlie, and joined his sisters in the bathroom. Charlie gave his mother a hug and Tim a handshake before he stepped out to go speak at the rally, and Bill, George, and Al slinked off to their bedroom together, leaving Hillary and her running mate alone in the living room. Hillary cleared her throat after a moment, breaking the brief, awkward silence that had formed between the two of them.

“So… are you going to go to bed now, Tim?” She asked him.

“Are you?” He replied with a question of his own.

“Well, I’d like to stay up and talk to you, if that’s okay,” She responded, “I really like talking with you.” Tim smiled.

“It’s more than okay,” He chuckled, “I like talking with you as well.” The two of them resumed their chat, albeit more quietly now in order to avoid disturbing the others. They conversed for what felt like hours, joking and laughing as they shared memories and thoughts and just enjoyed each other’s company. As she sat there listening to Tim tell her a story about some young fans of theirs that he had met at their most recent campaign event Hillary couldn’t help but grin. What Charlie had said last month had been true; she had made an excellent decision in selecting him as her running mate.

The two of them had become very close friends throughout their time working together, and even when they were not out campaigning they would continue to be at each other’s sides. Tim had been impressed by Hillary's caring and determined nature, while she was intrigued by how gentlehearted and hardworking he was. He had also continued to be very good with her son; when she wasn’t hanging out with him he would often spend time with Charlie, and just last weekend they had gone hiking in Virginia together, an excursion that they both had loved. Tim’s personality and strong bond with her son weren’t the only things that enticed Hillary, though. She found him to be quite good looking as well, and her feelings for him had progressed well beyond friendship and were dipping into romantic territory. Hillary was smitten, she was falling for him-and falling for him hard-but she was going to keep her attraction to herself for now. With some further prompting from Bill she had decided that after Election Day she would fess up and tell him, but not a moment before. Neither of them could afford to be distracted by something as trivial as a crush, they had to focus all of their efforts on beating Trump. Ignoring any further thoughts of romance for the time being, Hillary resumed listening to Tim’s story.

“I wonder how Charlie’s doing at the rally,” He said after his tale had concluded, “We should see if any news stations are covering it.” Hillary nodded and grabbed the remote to switch on the TV. Much to her dismay, when she changed the channel to the local news, it was not her son’s rally, but Donald Trump’s latest rally that was being covered. Trump was standing at the podium preparing to speak while Pence sat in a folding chair nearby, and Hillary couldn’t help but notice how sickly the governor looked. He was sweating profusely in spite of it not being terribly hot that evening and fanning himself with one hand while he clutched tightly at his stomach with the other. His face was ghostly pale, he was slumped over in his seat, and he appeared quite listless.

“God, Pence looks horrible…” She noted, “I’m surprised he’s out campaigning with Trump in his condition.”

“He does look pretty bad,” Tim agreed, “I bet Trump dragged him out to campaign anyways even though he’s clearly not up to it. Shame on him, he shouldn’t treat his running mate that way.” Trump was starting to speak to his supporters now; the two of them quieted down and listened to what their adversary had to say.

"Man, just get a load of Hillary!" Trump scoffed. "She's always hanging around those three fags! And don't get me started on how much of a whore she is!"

"Oh my gosh!" Tim gasped at the awful comments. He couldn't believe that Trump was saying such disgusting things about his dear friend. Well, he could, because it was Trump and Trump always said disgusting things about people, but he was still aghast at his talk. Hillary was clearly annoyed, though she tried to conceal it, and the two of them continued watching. Trump’s supporters applauded and cheered at his callous words, he basked in their praise for a moment before resuming with his insults.

"Yeah, she's such a slut! Just look at her son for proof of that!" He cackled. "She had the little bastard out of wedlock, and where's his father at? I bet she doesn’t even know who he is! She must have gotten humped and dumped by some loser, or maybe she got pregnant by one of the fags while bearding for them! She used to beard for President Clinton, right? Maybe he’s the bastard’s dad, maybe not. I guess we'll never know who knocked up Crooked Slutty Hillary, but hey, she probably doesn't know either! Do we really want a whore for a president? I think not!" The TV suddenly cut out, and Tim turned to see Hillary holding the remote, her thumb pressed firmly to the power button. He studied her face for a moment, her lips were pursed into a hard line and her eyes were narrowed. Slowly, her hand lowered, setting the remote on the couch’s arm, and her expression shifted. The hard line melted into a slight frown, and her eyes softened, displaying a hint of sadness. Tim had never seen her like this before; she was a tough lady and would hardly ever bat an eye when Trump talked trash about her, but this time was different. He could tell that the Republican’s latest jabs had really hit her hard. Tim put his hand on her shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

"Do... do you want to be alone now, Hillary?" He asked her. "I can go now if you'd like." Hillary turned to face him, smiled weakly, and reached up to clasp his hand in her own.

"I'd like it if you stayed." She replied, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. He nodded, brought their hands down from her shoulder, grabbed her other hand in his, and squeezed back. He could sense how tense she was; Trump’s words had cut deep, and it broke his heart to see her so anguished. He stroked the backs of her hands with his thumbs, trying to soothe her, and he felt her relax a bit under his touch.

"It's hurting you, isn't it?" He said after a moment of silence, "All of those things he said?"

"Yes...” She admitted to him, “I'm not bothered when he insults me-he can call me a slut and a whore as much as he wants and I’ll just ignore it-and Bill, Al, and George don’t care what he says about their sexual orientation, but it’s very low of him to speak of my son that way. I have not said a single horrible thing about any of his children, and yet he has the nerve to call Charlie a bastard. It makes me furious.”

"It ticks me off too," Tim huffed, "I know Charlie’s a tough kid-a wonderful trait that he inherited from you-but he shouldn’t have to put up with this, and neither should you. When I speak at our next event I hope Trump’s watching, because I’m going to give him a piece of my mind…” Hillary leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek; it was a purely platonic gesture, but it still brought a bit of color to his face.

“You’re very sweet, Tim,” She told him, patting his shoulder, “And I’m touched that you would defend my son like that, but Trump wouldn’t change his behavior because of it. Whenever we criticize him he just rants about it on Twitter and keeps doing what he’s doing. I really wish I could do more to protect Charlie from his attacks, he’s a tough kid just like you said, and he’s told me that it doesn’t bother him when Trump says these things, but I’m his mother and it bothers me. I’m the one running for president, not him, and he doesn’t deserve to have all these hateful things said about him. I wish I could do something to shield him from it...”

“You are doing something, though,” Tim assured her, “You’re giving him your love. Trump may be saying some nasty things about him, but what Trump says and thinks doesn’t matter. Charlie’s got a lot of people who love him-you, Bill, George, Al, Bert, Allie, Gia, myself, our supporters, and so many others-and love will always trump hate.” Hillary felt comforted by his words, and she beamed at him. He always seemed to know what to say in order to cheer her up. The feelings for him that she had tried to bury deep inside were beginning to surface again; she still wasn’t going to tell him about her crush, but she decided it would be okay to let him know how much she appreciated the affection he felt for her son.

“I really admire how much you care for Charlie, Tim,” She confessed, “I’ve worked with other politicians in the past, and they’re always good to him, but you… the bond you have with him is different and special. He always tells me how much he loves hanging out with you.”

“I’m glad,” Tim replied, grinning, “I love spending time with him too; he’s like a son to me.”

“I can tell,” Hillary chuckled, “And I think he sees you as a sort of father figure. He gets along just fine with Bill, he likes George and Al, and he enjoys palling around with Barack and Joe too, but your relationship with Charlie is unlike any of their relationships with him. You’re so close with each other that one might think you actually were father and son, haha!” Tim was flattered to hear that Charlie thought of him in that way, but he couldn’t help but wonder about the young man’s actual father. Who was he, and why was he absent from Charlie’s life? That was a question that had been on his mind for some time now; Hillary had still not said anything to him about the man who had sired her son, and though he didn’t wish to pry he couldn’t help but be curious. Now that they had grown closer and had shared more details of their lives with one another, perhaps she would be alright with telling him about Charlie’s dad.

"Hillary… can I ask you a question?" He requested.

"Sure," She permitted, "What is it?"

"You don’t have to answer if it’s too personal, and forgive me if I'm intruding, but… who is Charlie's father?" He inquired. “And where on Earth is he?” Hillary was silent for a minute, her face an emotionless mask, and Tim began to worry that he had overstepped a major boundary. Finally, she cracked a wistful smile at him, and he relaxed a bit.

"I was wondering when you would ask about that," She sighed, sounding somewhat sad, “I hope you don’t think any less of me for this, Tim, but the truth is that Trump is actually right about something for once-I don't know who Charlie's father is. Well, I do know who it is, but I don't know him, if that makes any sense... it's a long story."

"I don’t think any less of you, Hillary, I would never think badly of you because of something like that,” Tim assured her, “And I'd like to hear the story, if it's okay with you." She nodded, a pink tinge coming to her cheeks, and she took a deep breath, steeling herself. It had been awhile since she had last told anyone about the man who had fathered her child.

"Well, basically what happened was that back in 1980 I went on a vacation to Honduras," She explained, "And I was given an unexpected 'souvenir' to bring home with me..." Tim raised an eyebrow at her.

"Souvenir?"

"Charlie."

"Oh!" He exclaimed, understanding now what she meant, "So you met his father in Honduras?"

"I did," She confirmed, her blush growing deeper, "I always get embarrassed when I talk about this… Charlie’s father was so much younger than me, I don’t know exactly how old he was at the time, but I could tell that he was a young guy, way younger than I was. I met him at a restaurant; he was eating by himself and spied me sitting at the bar, and he came over and bought me a drink. We talked and flirted for a bit, and we ended up going back to my hotel room together later that night...”

“Oh wow…” Tim said, blushing just as much as his running mate, “And at the hotel… that’s when Charlie was conceived?”

“Yes,” Hillary affirmed, “I’ll spare you the details, but it was… a very nice evening. This young man was inexperienced and fumbled a bit-I think it may have been his first time-but he was very gentle and sweet, and I liked being with him. He didn’t have any condoms with him, but I was on the pill so I didn’t think that would be a problem. Though as Charlie’s being here obviously shows, the pill failed, and I got pregnant…"

“Did you tell the man you were with?” Tim inquired. “Did he not want anything to do with you and Charlie?”

"I never had the chance to let him know that I was pregnant. I had only planned to stay in Honduras for a week, and the night that he and I were together was the last night of my stay. I didn't find out I was pregnant until a month or so after I came home," She explained, “The morning after our ‘encounter’ he accompanied me to the airport and he gave me a goodbye kiss before I got on the plane. That was the last I ever saw of him. I didn’t get his number or anything-hell, I didn’t even ask the guy for his name during the time we were together-so I had no way of getting in touch with him after that.” Tim was quiet for a moment.

“Were… were you scared when you found out you were pregnant?” He asked hesitantly.

“I was a little nervous when I first found out,” She confided, “But I was also very happy. Some of my past boyfriends and I had tried to have children, but it never happened for us, and I was worried that I might never get to be a mother. This wasn’t how I had planned to become one, but I was happy nonetheless. Charlie’s birth was the most miraculous and awe inspiring event in my life, and I felt so proud and so joyful when I held him in my arms for the first time.”

“Were you okay raising him on your own?” Tim prodded, sounding unusually anxious, “You never struggled, did you?”

“No, I never did,” She assured him, “I was in my early thirties and I had a steady job, Charlie and I lived very comfortably and he never wanted for anything growing up. I really didn't mind being a single mother and raising him by myself, but I wish I had had some way of staying in contact with his father. I don't know if we would have been together, but I would have liked to have given him the opportunity to be in his son's life if he had wanted to." Tim stayed silent, mentally going over everything that Hillary had told him. She had provided him with a lot of information, and he should have been satisfied with it all, but still he felt that he needed to know more. All of these details were adding up and coming together in his mind, like pieces of a puzzle, but the puzzle was not yet complete. The final piece was missing, and Hillary’s answer to his next question would either add that final piece and finish it, or break the whole thing apart.

"Hillary,” Tim finally addressed her, “Where in Honduras did you meet Charlie’s father? What city was it?"

"El Progreso, I believe," Hillary replied, "Why do you ask? Tim? Tim! Are you alright?" After she had mentioned the city's name he had gone pale as a sheet. She reached out to touch him, but he abruptly got up from the couch and started pacing around the living room. He touched his fingertips to his brow and shook his head, looking extremely distressed.

“Oh lord, oh dear lord, I can’t believe this,” He mumbled to himself, “How did I not realize it sooner? I should have known! Why did it take me so long to put everything together?”

“Tim? What are you talking about?” Hillary prodded, catching him by the arm as he paced by the couch and pulling him back down into his seat, “Please tell me what’s wrong.” Tim tensed up under her touch; how was he supposed to broach this with her? Should he even say anything? He had to; he couldn’t just hide his suspicions! It would sound outlandish, but he needed to let her know.

"Hillary," He said uneasily, "I... oh gosh, this is going to sound crazy, but... I’m pretty sure that I'm Charlie's father.”


	3. Chapter 3

Hillary couldn’t believe what he had just said.

"What?" She exclaimed. "Tim, that doesn't just sound crazy, it is crazy! You're my running mate, but you aren't my son's father! Why would you even joke about something like this?" Tim noticed a look of hurt come into her eyes, and it pained him to see her like that. She thought he was lying to her, she thought he was playing some kind of cruel joke, but he was in fact dead serious, and he was determined to convince her of that.

"I'm not trying to be funny or anything, Hillary," He replied, "I really think I'm his father."

"But I’ve never slept with you!" Hillary pointed out. “I got pregnant long before I met you! Tim, I remember the night Charlie was conceived very well, and I know that you weren't there. You couldn’t have been there." At that moment Hillary thought back to that night of passion in Honduras those nearly thirty-six years ago. She thought of the young man she was with, the pleasure she had given him and that he had given her, and afterwards when they lay together beneath the sheets, how she had held him close as she gazed upon his handsome young face. The face of the man who had fathered her son was a face that she would never forget, and when she looked at Tim she did not see that face. She saw only her friend, her running mate, and nothing more. Though she continued to deny it, Tim remained confident that they had encountered each other in the past.

"You and I didn't formally meet until very recently," He said, "But I think we did meet very briefly in 1980, and we... uh... were ‘intimate’ as well." Hillary still thought he was fibbing, and the more he insisted that he was Charlie’s father the more irritated she grew with him. She loved him, she truly did, but she was deeply hurt by his lying. Lying about something so personal to her was out of character for Tim; she figured that he might be doing it in some bizarre attempt to comfort her and protect Charlie, that if he offered himself up as someone whom she could name as her son’s father then he would be safe from any further attacks by Trump and she would finally be unburdened of the guilt she felt over being unable to shield him. As much as Hillary was infatuated with him and as much as she felt he meant well by this, she thought it was a terrible idea, she was upset that he would lie to her, and she refused to let this deception go on any further.

"Well, if you're so certain that we were ‘intimate’ then tell me details about that night that only I and the man I was with would know," She challenged him, “If you really were there, then surely you remember the night as vividly as I do.” A blush came to Tim’s cheeks, and for a moment she was convinced that she had caught his bluff. But, as she was about to discover, that was not the case.

“…do you, uh, want me to be graphic?” He asked.

“Yes! Go ahead! Be as graphic as you want!” Hillary exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration. “Be so raunchy that it makes the Marquis de Sade blush! Just tell me! What did we do?” Tim nervously cleared his throat and proceeded to recount the evening to her.

“Well… first we sat down together on the bed and I held you and kissed you for a bit,” He began, “I told you how beautiful I thought you were, that I had never before seen a woman as gorgeous as you, and that I wanted to make you feel good. I pulled your dress up and took off your panties, and then I… um, I gave you oral sex. You giggled when my beard tickled you-I had a beard back then-and you made the loveliest, softest little moans as I did it. I honestly had no idea what I was doing-I was only twenty-two at the time, young and inexperienced-but you guided me along, you told me what you liked and what felt best, and I did it.” He paused there, observing Hillary’s expression. There was no visible change in her features; she appeared unmoved.

“Go on,” She urged him, crossing her arms over her chest, “What did we do after that?”

“You gave me oral sex,” He replied bluntly, “I took my pants off and stayed seated on the bed while you knelt in front of me, and then you did it. And, if I may say so, you did it very wonderfully… when you were finished, I… ‘finished’ on your dress, and I was so embarrassed that I had done that, but you assured me that it was alright and told me that I looked very cute when I was blushing.” Hillary’s stony expression began to soften noticeably, and Tim was unsure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"And then what happened?" She inquired.

“The two of us removed the rest of our clothes and I… ‘took’ you then and there,” Tim continued, “You were underneath me with your arms around my shoulders, holding me as I ‘took’ you. When we ‘finished’ I stayed inside you, resting my head on your chest as you toyed with my hair and kissed me. I think we fell asleep then; the next thing I remember is waking up the following morning and seeing you packing your things. I got dressed, went with you to the airport, kissed you goodbye, and that was it. That was the last I saw of you until you picked me as your running mate last month.” Hillary said nothing for a moment, and her silence unnerved him. Then, she started to get teary eyed, and her hands trembled.

"Someone told you this," She finally managed to say, her voice uncharacteristically shaky and choked up with a mixture of anguish and anger, “It was Bill, wasn’t it? Or Al or George? They told you this; they’re the only other people aside from Charlie who I’ve disclosed this to! Charlie definitely wouldn’t have told you, and there’s no way you could have known this on your own! One of them had to have told you something!”

“None of them told me anything, Hillary!” Tim professed, “I know these things because I was there and I did them with you! Why won’t you believe me? Why would I ever lie to you about something like this? I care about you, Hillary, why would I hurt you by lying?”

“You’re lying to me for that very reason! You’re lying to me because you care!” She accused him, “You want me to believe that after all these years I’ve finally found Charlie’s father, you want me to stop feeling guilty about what my not knowing who it is has caused him to deal with, to stop feeling like I’m responsible for Trump tormenting him! You think that if I name someone as his father then Trump will stop calling him a bastard, but even if you’re willing to pass yourself off as Charlie’s dad I cannot lie about something like that, and I’m angry that you would lie about it to me, even if your intentions are good! Tim, you care for Charlie and I and you know that we care for you, but you’re making things worse by lying! Please… please stop lying to me!” She burst into tears, something very unlike her, and the sight of her sobbing broke Tim’s heart. Not knowing what else to do, he drew his arms around her and held her tight to him as she wept, hoping that the gesture would be of some comfort to her. He half expected her to shove him away, but she didn’t. She placed her own arms around him and buried her face against his shoulder, crying into his blazer. Tim was getting misty-eyed himself; it made him feel terrible to know that he had driven Hillary to tears. Not even Trump’s attacks on her son had caused her to react this way. He knew it was an unreasonable comparison, but in that moment he felt even worse than the Republican for having done this to her. The two of them stayed quiet, remaining in their embrace for several tense minutes, and gradually Hillary began to recompose herself.

"Hillary, please look at me." Tim begged her, and she did, lifting her eyes to meet his gaze. Her mascara was running; he cupped her cheeks in his hands and used his thumbs to gently wipe away the dark streaks that the mixture of tears and makeup had left. “I feel awful for making you cry, and I’m so sorry that I’ve upset you, but I’m not lying to you. I would never hurt you by lying to you about something like this; I really do think I’m Charlie’s father. Please believe me." Hillary gazed back at her running mate, getting a real good look at him. She had studied him closely in the past, admiring how handsome he was, watching intently as he spoke at their events, though she had never thought to compare his appearance to that of Charlie. She had not noticed before, but this time as she examined him she realized that there were some definite similarities. He had the same angle of the jaw, the same slight smile-he was older and missing Charlie’s mane of curly hair, but now that she was looking for it she did see a resemblance. She saw something else as well. In his features-features that looked so much like her son’s-she saw sincerity and honesty. He was not fibbing; he was being truthful with her.

"I believe you," She replied after a few seconds, "And I’m sorry for accusing you of lying. I should’ve known better; you wouldn’t do something like that. If you say that you think you’re Charlie’s father, then I believe it. But Tim… could you do something for me?"

“Of course,” He agreed, softly stroking her cheek, “Anything at all.”

“Could you show me a photo of yourself when you were younger?” She requested. “Just so I can be sure it’s you. So much time has passed since the night Charlie was conceived; we’ve both gotten older and our appearances have changed a lot.” She had no way of knowing how her son’s father had aged; though she would never forget how he looked on that night that they were together she was having difficulty adding years to that youthful face. It was quite possible that the young man she had been with had matured into her running mate, but she wanted photographic proof. Tim was more than willing to provide that proof.

“I’ve got some photos of myself posted on my Twitter,” He told her, “I think I have some of me from the early eighties on there.” He brought his hand away from Hillary’s face, pulled his phone from his pocket, and began scrolling through his Twitter account. She sniffled a bit and wiped the last of the tears from her eyes, watching as Tim hunted for a suitable photo. As she waited for him to find one, she began thinking about that night in Honduras again. Knowing now that Tim could be Charlie’s father and that he had been just twenty-two at the time of his conception made her feel a little skeevy. She had known that Charlie’s father was much younger than herself, but she had estimated their age difference to be maybe five, six, or seven years, quite a bit less than the eleven years that separated her and Tim.

“Tim, what were you doing in Honduras?” She prodded, trying to distract herself from any concerns over the age gap, “I had no idea you had ever even been there.”

"How do you think I learned to speak Spanish?” He smirked, grinning, “I was there for nine months volunteering in El Progreso, I did some missionary work and I also taught carpentry and welding.”

“Those weren’t the only things you were doing apparently,” Hillary teased, smirking playfully, “You were hooking up with older women as well.” Color came to Tim’s cheeks again, and he gave a bashful chuckle.

“Heh, well, you were actually the only woman I was with during my time there,” He admitted, “I’ve had girlfriends in the past and I’ve been intimate with them, but that was after I’d returned to the United States.”

“Isn’t premarital sex seen as a sin by most Catholics, though?” Hillary asked. “You didn’t feel like what you were doing with me or with your other girlfriends was sinful, did you?” She was overcome with a sudden sense of guilt. She knew it was silly, just like it was silly to be worrying over their age difference, but she felt like she had taken Tim and spoiled him in the eyes of the church.

“No, I’ve never felt that way,” Tim told her, “I may be Catholic, and I believe a lot of the same things that most Catholics do, but I’ve never thought that sex before marriage is sinful. Oh, hey, I found a photo! Here-it’s from 1980, it’s of me doing some woodwork." He handed his phone to her, and she stared down at the screen. He had pulled up a photo of himself, substantially younger than he was currently and surrounded by a large crowd as he leaned over a piece of wood, holding it steady while another individual sawed away at it. He sported a beard, so very different from his currently clean shaven face, and while his hair had now grayed and thinned considerably, in the photo he possessed a head full of beautiful curly, moppy hair so very much like Charlie’s, though unlike Charlie’s dirty blonde curls his locks were a lovely shade of dark brown. Hillary was speechless. She was gazing upon a face that she had not seen in nearly thirty-six years, the face of the young man who had fathered her son. Now, purely by chance, she had selected him as her running mate and fallen madly in love with him. A million thoughts began to rush through her mind, and she started to tremble again.

"Oh my God," She gasped, her voice growing shaky once more, "Oh my God, oh my God. It is you!" She placed her hand upon her chest, feeling the tears returning. Tim began to panic.

"Oh goodness, please don’t cry!" He stammered, "I'm sorry Hillary, I-" She put her hand up, silencing him. Then, she reached into her pocket, withdrew her cellphone, and began scrolling through it. He soon found himself being presented with the phone; she had a photo pulled up on it.

"Tim," She addressed him, still sounding a bit choked up, "Is… is this a photo of the woman you were with that night?" Tim took the phone from her, watching for a second as she held his own phone tenderly over her heart, and then he averted his gaze to the photo on the screen. It was a photo of a very delightful looking young woman with shoulder length blonde hair and thick glasses seated at a desk and organizing some papers. Tim instantly recognized her as the woman he had slept with so many years ago.

"It is," He told Hillary, "I never forgot her face."

"Tim, that woman is me," She replied, "You're right; Charlie is yours." Now it was Tim’s turn to grow emotional; he was overcome with joy.

"I'm a father," He exclaimed, becoming teary himself, "I'm his father! Oh gosh, I can't believe it, I have a son! I'm so happy I could kiss you, Hillary!”

"Why don't you kiss me, then?" Hillary chuckled coyly. And he did. Tim cupped her cheek and gently drew their faces together, letting their mouths meet for the first time in nearly four decades. It was exhilarating, it was wonderful, and for a moment they forgot all about the election and Trump and anything else troubling them. For that one blissful moment time seemed to stand still, and they thought only of each other.

"Oh, wow." Tim breathed when they finally parted lips. It hadn’t been a deep kiss, just a simple, chaste touch of the lips, but it thrilled him nonetheless.

"Wow," Hillary repeated, equally delighted by the kiss, "It's been almost thirty-six years since I kissed you last."

"Thirty-six years too long," He murmured, drawing his arms around her waist and nuzzling her, "I hope you don’t think badly of me for this, Hillary, but I would think about you often after our... encounter. I really liked being with you, I wished that I could see you again, and that I could spend many more evenings with you. How wild is it that after all these years we finally meet again, and we’re running for president together too!”

"I know! You've made love to me, you’ve given me a baby, and now you’re my running mate," She added, and then, growing somewhat flustered, she cried, "Oh God, I’m running for president with a man who’s seen me naked!”

“I loved what I saw,” Tim assured her, “And I love what I’m seeing now. You cut your hair shorter, you don’t wear glasses anymore, and you’ve gotten older just as I have, but you’re just as gorgeous now as you were on that night.”

"You had more hair back then as well," Hillary mused, running her hands through his thinning locks, "Beautiful hair, and a beard too, just like in the photo, but even though you’ve aged you're still a very handsome man."

"There’s something I should tell you about that night,” Tim confessed, “You mentioned earlier that you thought our night together was my first time. Well, you were right-it was." Hillary blushed at this revelation. As if their age difference and Catholic attitudes towards sex didn’t make her feel sleazy enough, now she knew that she had taken his virginity as well!

"Holy shit, I 'took your flower'," She laughed nervously, "Ah God, Tim! Your first time should have been special, it shouldn’t have been a one night stand with me! I feel like I've corrupted you; here you are, this good young Catholic boy, and then I, a much older woman, come along and tempt you.”

"No, no, don't think of it that way!" He pleaded, "You're not an evil temptress or siren or anything of the sort, you didn’t lead me to sin, I’m not at all bothered by our age gap, and my first time was special! I don’t care that it was just a casual hookup, it was special nonetheless, and now that I know it was with you it’s even more special to me. Please don't regret the night we spent together, Hillary."

"I'll never regret anything about that evening," She promised, "I feel a little dirty because of some of the things I did, but I don’t regret any of it. Tim, you gave me my son-our son-the most precious gift I've ever been given, and I will always treasure his conception. I would think about the night we were together very often just as you did; I loved and made love to other men, but I would still find myself thinking back to you. And now, after getting to know you, I realize that my feelings for you have gone way beyond the lust I initially felt on that night we were with each other. I’ve fallen in love with you, Tim.” She hadn’t been planning on telling him that, but it just came tumbling out. Things were highly emotionally charged between them right now, and she couldn’t keep anything hidden inside. Tim seemed a little stunned by her confession.

“You’ve fallen in love with me?” He repeated. She nodded in confirmation.

“I chose you as my running mate because I thought you were the most qualified candidate for the job and I believed we would get along well as friends and coworkers, but throughout this past month I’ve become smitten with you,” She explained, “I hadn’t planned on telling you this until after the election, as I didn’t want either of us getting sidetracked by it, but I can’t keep it bottled up any longer. I’m in love with you and I want you to know it.”

“I’m in love with you too,” Tim confided, “I didn’t tell you because just like you I didn’t want us getting distracted, and I was also worried that Charlie might think badly of me for having feelings for you, but I love you, Hillary. And, if it’s alright with you… I’d really like to make love to you.” Hillary wasn’t expecting him to be so bold and request that, but she certainly wasn’t going to turn him down.

“Oh, it’s more than alright with me,” She replied, grinning, “But not out here. Let’s go back to my room instead.” They rose from the couch, and before Hillary could proceed out of the living room Tim grabbed her and lifted her up, holding her bridal style with one arm under her legs and the other around her back. She laughed with surprised delight and held on to his shoulders as he quietly carried her down the hall, past all the other bedrooms. Bill, Al, and George were enjoying Bill’s birthday “surprise” together in the master bedroom, Bert was in the bedroom adjacent to theirs, Allie and Gia were sharing another further down the hall, and finally at the end there were the two guest rooms. Tim had been staying in one while Hillary and Charlie shared the other, but that arrangement was going to change tonight. Tim entered the mother and son’s room, catching the door with his foot and nudging it closed, and then he laid Hillary down gently on the bed. Their clothes came off, he got into bed with her, and the two of them made sweet love. When they had finished they laid beneath the sheets together, cuddling and basking in the afterglow of their tryst. They were spooning; Tim had placed his chin on Hillary’s shoulder and had his arms around her waist, one hand resting almost protectively over her womb. He caressed her belly, thinking of the child-his child, their child-that she had carried. He felt a wave of intense guilt come over him; he wished he had been there for her when she was pregnant and that he had been at her side to help her with raising their son. He was young at the time of his conception, very young, and Hillary had not struggled, but still Tim wished he had been there.

"I'm sorry I wasn't around for you and for him," He whispered, planting an apologetic kiss on her neck, "I really wish that I could have been there… I helped make Charlie, I should have helped raise him as well. Gosh, I feel like a deadbeat…"

"You’re not a deadbeat, Tim. It's alright, you had no way of knowing about Charlie and I had no trouble caring for him on my own." Hillary assured him, "You were also so young; twenty-two is a very young age to become a father. But now you’re older-we’re both older-you know of our son, and we can be together as a family."

“What does this make us?” Tim asked softly. “Are we an item now?”

“We can be,” Hillary replied, “I know that we were worried that something like this might distract us from the election, but I’m beginning to think that the two of us can manage a relationship and the campaign simultaneously. I’d like to start dating you if you’ll have me.”

“I’ll have you,” He told her, “Will you have me?”

“I will,” She agreed, “So that’s what we are now. We’re dating. You’re my boyfriend and I’m your girlfriend.”

"How are we going to tell Charlie about this?" Tim inquired. “We can’t hide this from him.”

"I'm not sure," She admitted, shifting herself so that they were no longer spooning and she was now facing him, "I don't know how to tell this to the American people either. We’re going to have to tell them; there’s no way we could ever keep this a secret.”

“I think we could,” Said Tim as he reached up to stroke her hair, “This is a personal matter, not a political one, and we shouldn’t have to disclose it to the public.”

“We shouldn’t have to, but if we don’t and it comes out at a later date the public will be upset at us for hiding it,” Hillary pointed out, “I think it’s best for us to be honest. We should hold a press conference about it as soon as possible.”

“Maybe we can set one up tomorrow.” Tim suggested. “And then maybe afterwards we could go with Charlie and get a paternity test done. I don’t doubt that he’s mine, but knowing how the country usually reacts to things like this, it might be a good idea to get a DNA test to prove it.”

“Of course,” Hillary agreed. “We’ll hold the press conference tomorrow and when it’s finished we’ll go get you and Charlie tested. God, what is he going to think of this? I really don’t know how we should tell him; I don’t want to just hit him with it out of the blue.”

"We'll figure it out," Tim promised her, "We've got time.” He leaned in to kiss her, and suddenly the door opened, letting light cascade into the dark room and startling the two candidates. Charlie was standing in the doorway.

"Hey Mom, I’m back from the rall-OH MY GOD!" The young man shrieked once he caught sight of his mother in bed with the senator.

“Oh dear,” Tim mumbled uneasily, “I didn’t lock the door…”

"Uh... hi Charlie, hehe…" Hillary greeted him with nervous laughter, clutching the sheets to her chest to cover herself, “How did the rally go?”

“What… why… how…” Charlie took a step forward into the room and ended up stepping on Hillary’s discarded bra, which only made him grow more distressed. He dropped to his knees, touched his fingertips to his brow, and shook his head. “Oh lord, oh Jesus, oh fuck, how long has this been going on?!”

"Charlie, please calm down!” Tim pleaded. “You’ll wake everyone else up!”

“How can I calm down when you’re sleeping with my mother?!” Charlie cried. “You… Mom... here… doing that… oh God! Oh, GOD!” Not two seconds later Bill, Al, and George came rushing over in various states of undress. Bill was completely naked, though he was holding a pillow over his crotch to cover himself, George was wearing a thong, cowboy hat, and cowboy boots, and Al was wearing lacy lingerie and stockings.

"What's wrong? We heard screaming!” Bill exclaimed in a panic. However, he calmed considerably when he noticed Hillary cozied up with her running mate, and his lips curled into a smug grin. "Oh, I see what’s going on here… Al, George, looks like we weren’t the only ones having fun tonight, heh heh…”

“Jesus fucking Christ…” Hillary groaned, covering her flushed face with one hand as she gripped the sheets even tighter with the other. Tim placed an arm protectively around her shoulders and brought his other hand up to hide his own deepening blush.

"Bill! Quit teasing them!" George scolded his husband. "Let them be intimate in peace!"

"Everyone stop being so loud!" Al snapped. "You'll wake up our kids!" But the kids were already awake; Bert soon showed up wearing nothing but his briefs and Allie and Gia arrived in their matching nightgowns, rubbing the sleep from their weary eyes. They were surprisingly unfazed by seeing one of their fathers naked and the other two in revealing attire, and were instead more focused upon what was going on in the bed.

"Hey Pop, Dad, Father, what's going on in he-whoa now!" Bert inquired, gasping once he saw the Secretary of State and the Senator engaged in post-coital cuddling. “Damn, Aunt Hillary! Taking a ride on the Kaine Train, I see?”

“George Herbert Walker Clinton! Show some respect for your aunt!” Bill scolded him.

"Don't let Allie and Gia see this!" George panicked, trying vainly to block his daughters’ view of the scene. "We haven't given them 'the talk' yet!"

"The talk about what, Dad?" Allie piped up as she and Gia peered around their fathers to see the couple. "Oh. Senator Kaine’s having sex with Aunt Hillary."

"What? How do you know about sex, young lady?" Bill asked her.

"The Internet, Pop," Allie deadpanned, "I’ve seen a lot of things on the Internet that I’d have rather not seen."

“I don’t know what sex is, but I bet Father regrets inventing the Internet now.” Gia giggled, nodding towards Al. “Also, why are Aunt Hillary and Senator Kaine cuddling in bed together without any clothes on?”

“Uh… they’re dancing!” George lied.

“Oh! Is it the same kind of dancing that Allie and I saw you and Pop and Father doing on the kitchen table last Friday night after bedtime?” Gia innocently inquired. Al and George were mortified.

“What the hell, Bill!?” George hissed angrily, “I thought you said you’d tucked them in and that they were sleeping!”

“I maybe kind of sort of lied about that…” Bill admitted with a sheepish grin, “Sorry…”

“Pop, Dad, Father, what the fuck?!” Bert retched. “Y’all are fucking nasty; we eat off of that table!”

“Watch your language, young man!” Al chided him. “Your little sisters are listening!”

“If you keep swearing in front of Allie and Gia we’re gonna turn off the wifi!” Bill threatened. “No more Pornhub for you!”

“No!” Bert cried melodramatically. “Not my porn!”

“What’s porn?” Gia asked.

“Damn it, Bill! You’re making it worse!” George muttered.

“Oh God, enough already!" Al groaned, "Everyone calm down, let’s go back to bed and leave Hillary and Tim alone. What they’re doing is no one’s business but their own.” 

“Actually Al, we should probably tell all of you about what’s going on…” Hillary replied, “If you’ll all just go out of the room for a minute and let us make ourselves presentable we’ll join you and explain everything.”

“Alright then, if you insist,” Al agreed, “We’ll wait for you in the living room. Come on, girls.” He took hold of Allie and Gia’s hands and led them out, with Bert, George, and Bill following close behind. Charlie hesitated a moment and then hurried out after them, shutting the door behind himself. Hillary got out of bed and headed into the adjoining bathroom, she returned a moment later holding two robes. She handed one to Tim and the two of them slipped them on, tying them closed around their waists in order to cover themselves. The two of them had a brief discussion about what they were going to say and then walked out into the living room together. They sat down on the couch, joining their friends and son, who were standing around with their attention focused entirely on the couple.

“Alright… so here’s what’s happening,” Hillary began, “Tim and I… we have feelings for each other, and we’re dating now.”

“Aw, good for you!” Bill congratulated them. “You two make a lovely couple.”

“Nice, I ship it,” Allie announced, “I’m gonna write a fanfiction about you guys.”

“Thank you, Bill, and please don’t, Allie,” Hillary said in response, “Anyways, that’s not all that we wanted to talk about. Charlie, the two of us have something important to tell you.” She looked to Tim, silently hinting that she wanted him to deliver the news, and he nodded.

"Charlie," Tim addressed the young man, "Your mother and I… well… we’re pretty sure that I'm your father." Everyone was shocked by this revelation, Charlie most of all.

“Wait, WHAT?!” He exclaimed. “You’re my father? But Senator Kaine, how can this be?!”

“Oh, I know how…” Bert smirked.

“Bert, you better stop right now! I’m not joking about Pornhub!” Bill grumbled at him, “But yeah, how can Tim be Charlie’s dad, Hillary? You only just met him last month!”

“We officially met each other last month, but Tim and I were talking earlier and he told me that he had an… ‘encounter’ with a woman in the same place at the same time that I had my ‘encounter’ with Charlie’s father,” Hillary explained, “We’ve shown each other photos of what we looked like at the time. I look like the woman he was with, he looks like the man I was with, and everything is adding up, so we’re certain that Charlie is his.”

“Well, now that you mention it I do see a resemblance between the two of them,” George noted, “Don’t know why I didn’t see it before, but the resemblance is definitely there!”

“Yeah, I see it too!” Al agreed. “The smile, the jaw-it’s all there!”

“We want to get a paternity test,” Tim informed them, “We’re sure that I’m the one, but we want to have DNA proof of it. Will you go with us tomorrow to get the test done, Charlie?”

"Of course I will, Dad. Uh, I mean, Senator Kaine! …Senator Dad?” Charlie agreed, “Oh, whatever… but Mom, won’t the public use this against you? Everyone knows who you are; if you go to get a paternity test performed then the media will find out and wage a smear campaign against you!"

“We’ve already taken that into account,” Hillary told him, “Your father and I have been talking, and we want to hold a press conference to inform the American people about this. If we’re honest and open about everything then hopefully that’ll satisfy the public, but if we try to hide it then they’re going to think we’re hiding other things and it’ll hurt out campaign.”

“I suppose that makes sense,” Charlie sighed, “But Mom… oh, Mom! You’re damned if you do, damned if you don’t! If you hide it and it comes out later then people will think you’re deceiving them, but if you’re open about it then Trump will use it to say even more horrible crap about you! And he’ll say awful things about Da-Senator Kaine-as well!”

“It’s alright, Charlie. We can take it,” Hillary assured him, “Please don’t worry about us, let us do the worrying instead.”

“Yeah, we just want you to be happy,” Tim added, “I’m sorry that you caught your mother and I during an ‘intimate moment’-that was my fault, I forgot to lock the door-and I’m also sorry that we’ve sprung all of this on you so quickly. I’m sure it’s very overwhelming for you, and we know that you’re nervous about what kind of backlash we’ll receive, so if you want to distance yourself from us or the campaign to have some time to collect your thoughts we understand. We want to make sure that you’re comfortable; you don’t have to call me Dad or anything, you can keep calling me Senator, and I don’t want you to feel pressured into accepting me as your father or anything like that-“

“I don’t feel pressured,” Charlie interrupted, cutting him off, “And I want to stay with you and Mom. This is all very sudden, and the potential for backlash does make me nervous, but I want to stay anyways. Senator, I knew from the first day I met you that you were a good man, that Mom made a good choice in selecting you as her running mate, and as we grew closer I came to view you as the father I never had. I never considered that you might actually be my father, but knowing now that you are makes me very happy, and I’m happy that you and Mom are together now as well-though I still wish that I hadn’t walked in on you two. My bad, I should have knocked… anyways, I want to continue to campaign with both of you, and if it’s fine with you, Senator, I’d like to call you Dad from now on.”

“I’d like that… son,” Tim said, beaming, “I’ve treasured the bond we share, and now that I know I’m your dad I treasure it even more. I’m very sorry that I wasn’t there for you when you were growing up, I really wish I had known about you, that I had gotten to raise you alongside your mother and see you turn into the young man you are today. I can never make up for not being there then.” Charlie drew his arms around Tim in a hug; Tim sat there in surprise for a moment and then hugged him back.

“It’s alright, Dad,” Charlie assured him, “You don’t have to make up for that. You’re here now, and that’s the important thing.” Tim felt a tug on his robe and glanced down, seeing Gia standing at his side.

“Can we call you Uncle Tim now?” She asked. Tim smiled and playfully ruffled her hair.

“Of course, sweetie!” He replied, “As long as your fathers are alright with that.” Gia let out a giddy squeal and threw her arms around him in a hug, then Allie approached and gave him a handshake, and Bert fist bumped him. Bill, Al, and George were all grinning at this display.

“Welcome to the family, Tim!” Bill chuckled.

“Hoo boy, this sure has been a crazy night,” George remarked, “We walk in on Hillary and Tim doing the hanky panky and next thing we know they’re dating, he’s Charlie’s dad, and our kids have a new uncle.”

“Yeah, it’s certainly been an eventful evening,” Said Al, “But it’s very late, we should all get back to bed.”

“Indeed. You two have to finish giving me my ‘surprise’…” Bill leered, giving George and Al a naughty look that made both men blush. With that, everyone bid each other a hasty goodnight and returned to their respective rooms. Well, Tim accompanied Hillary back to the room that she and Charlie were sharing instead of going to his own room. Charlie went and got ready in the bathroom while his parents changed into their pajamas and slipped back into the bed they had previously been occupying. They were soon fast asleep; Charlie walked out a few minutes later, turned out the light, and crawled into the adjacent bed. He glanced over at his parents; they were in each other’s arms, locked in a gentle embrace as they slept, and the sight was so tranquil, so tender. Charlie smiled, he was pleased to see that his mother and father were so happy and in love. He laid back in his bed and sighed uneasily. Hopefully tomorrow’s press conference would not destroy that happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for putting the images of George W. Bush in a thong and Al Gore in lacy lingerie in everyone’s heads. Unless you’re into that sort of thing. If you are, you’re welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, I've been very busy with college lately. My freshman year will be ending in about another month or so and I've been occupied with a bunch of assignments and other things like that. But yeah... here's the newest chapter. I hope you all like it, and I apologize again for the wait.

The press conference was about to begin, and Charlie was sitting at the table by himself on the stage, casually chatting with some of the reporters present. Hillary and Tim stood behind the curtain, making some last minute preparations before they stepped out and joined their son. Hillary appeared quite calm as she spoke with some of her campaign interns, whereas Tim was extremely nervous. Hillary had a much higher political profile than he did and had weathered more controversies than he had during his own political career; he was a strong man and well accustomed to the criticism and controversy he had faced throughout his years in politics, but he had never before dealt with anything like that on a national level. Now he was a vice presidential candidate, running on a national ticket in a national election. The entire country was watching him, judging him, examining him and his running mate for even the slightest of indiscretions. A one night stand resulting in a child was more than a slight indiscretion-it was a major one, one that the American people would more than likely view in a bad light. Tim tugged at his shirt collar, feeling stifled and overwhelmed. His stomach was in knots, his heart was racing, and he could not stop worrying about what the country would think of him and his girlfriend after this conference, though he was more concerned for Hillary than for himself.

“I’ll never forgive myself if this costs her the election,” He mumbled, slouching against the wall and burying his head in his hands, “She’s worked so hard, she’s wanted this for so long, and her opponent is Donald Trump for gosh sake, but it still might go up in smoke because of me and what I did…” Tim would never regret the night he spent with her in Honduras, he would never regret their son or their relationship, but he would carry an immense guilt with him for the rest of his life if their being together blew up into a scandal and ruined his love’s chances at the presidency. Noticing his increasing distress, Hillary thanked the interns for their assistance and asked them to leave so they could have some privacy. The interns filed out, and once they were gone she approached him, reaching up to cup his cheek. Her soft touch soothed him, and she leaned in to give him a loving kiss.

"I know you’re nervous, and I am too, but we’ll be okay, Tim,” She murmured once they parted, “The American people may not take this very well at first, but they’ll definitely appreciate our honesty, and when they see how close we are and how much you care for Charlie I’m confident that any animosity they hold towards us will end.”

“I hope so,” Tim sighed uneasily, “Well, I guess it’s time to face the music. Come on, the press is waiting.” He took her hand and the two of them stepped out from behind the curtain. They greeted the press with the usual smiles and waves as their supporters cheered for them and quickly seated themselves at the table with their son. Hillary sat on his left side and Tim sat on his right, each of them grabbing hold of one of his hands under the table and giving a reassuring squeeze while they all steeled themselves for the incoming interrogation.

“Thank you for coming with your mother and I,” Tim whispered to Charlie, “You didn’t have to, but it’s such a great comfort to have you here with us.”

“I wasn’t going to let you guys do this alone,” Charlie whispered back, smiling, “We’re a family, we have to stick together. Besides, we’re stronger together, aren’t we?” The two of them shared a quiet chuckle at this and then turned to face the audience. Several of the reporters were mumbling amongst themselves at the front of the crowd, and one finally stepped forward to offer a question.

“Secretary Rodham, why have you decided to hold this press conference on such short notice?” She asked. “Nothing significant has happened with your campaign lately.”

“Nothing’s happened with my campaign, but a lot has happened between Senator Kaine and I, and the two of us wanted to be upfront and honest with the American people about it as soon as possible.” Hillary explained. There was lots of chatter amongst the crowd as everybody debated and discussed what could possibly be going on with the two candidates. Was Tim going to be dumped from the ticket? Did Hillary have plans to replace him? Had they been fighting? There were so many possibilities!

“We’ll both answer anything you ask us,” Tim promised them, getting their attention once more, “But first, let Secretary Rodham make her statement.” The crowd quieted, and Hillary cleared her throat and folded her hands in front of herself on the tabletop as she prepared to speak.

"Senator Kaine and I have grown very close during this past month of campaigning together. I’m very proud to call him my running mate, my friend, and, most recently, my boyfriend,” She said, earning a small smile from Tim and a collective gasp of surprise and stunned murmurs from the audience, “The senator and I have fallen in love, and we recently entered into an exclusive relationship. But that’s not all that I wanted to discuss today; I also called this press conference to announce the identity of my son Charlie’s father, something I have never disclosed to the public before.” The crowd went silent again, and Hillary took a deep breath, psyching herself up for the bombshell reveal. “My son’s father is none other than our very own Senator Kaine.” She announced, and upon hearing this, the crowd erupted into an outburst of mixed reactions.

"YAAAAAS! Kaineham is canon!" Squealed a teenage girl holding a sign with a drawing of Hillary and Tim kissing. “I’m going to write so many fanfictions about them!”

“YOOOOO, THEY FUCKED!” A teenage boy in a Stronger Together shirt ever so tastefully announced. “THE REDDIT THEORIES WERE RIGHT!”

"My goodness!" Gasped an elderly lady wearing a Clinton-Kaine button, "Tim… has ‘known’ Hillary biblically!"

“Ugh, what a fucking whore,” A young man wearing a Bernie Sanders t-shirt scoffed, “Bernie should have been nominated instead of this fugly slut. She’s going to lose anyways; he would have definitely won if those Democrat fucks had picked him instead. He could have gotten so many people to switch from Trump to him! The primaries were rigged! Damn those superdelegates!”

“Ah yes, I’m sure these prejudiced conservatives going for Trump would love to vote for a socialist Jewish guy,” A young woman in a Pantsuit Up shirt deadpanned, “The primaries weren’t rigged asshole, she won fair and square because the country decided she was the better candidate. That moldy old piece of Vermont cheddar can go eat a dick.”

“Bernie is a beautiful cinnamon roll too good for this world too pure, how dare you say such cruel, insulting things about him!” The Sanders fan bawled. “Fuck you, you fucking evil neoliberal bitch! I’m going to complain about you and how problematic you are on my blog tonight!” The Clinton fan rolled her eyes at his hypocrisy as he sulked off to play video games in his mother’s basement, jack off to anime women, eat hot pockets, and harass people online for not protesting Trump even though he himself was not going out and protesting. The reporters were shocked by Tim and Hillary’s revelation just as everyone else was, but they quickly composed themselves and prepared to interrogate the two candidates.

“Secretary Rodham, you only just became acquainted with the senator last month,” One of them pointed out, “How could he have fathered your son?”

“We did not formally meet until last month, but through talking with each other about certain events that occurred in our pasts we learned that we had had a… casual encounter… at the time that Charlie was conceived.” Hillary clarified, a slight blush coming to her and Tim’s cheeks.

“Ahem… yes,” The senator added, “We had the… encounter… in El Progreso, Honduras in the summer of 1980. I was volunteering there, she was on vacation, and we met in a restaurant one evening and went back to her hotel room together. We’ll refrain from being graphic, but Charlie is here because of what happened that evening, so… yeah…”

“I mean you no disrespect and I don’t mean to imply anything unsavory about you by asking this, Madam Secretary,” Said another reporter, “But is there any chance that Charlie is not the senator’s child?”

“I had not been ‘intimate’ with anyone else around that time, so I’m certain that Charlie is his,” Hillary replied, “But to dispel any of the public’s doubts, we’re going to have a paternity test performed once this press conference concludes. The results won’t be known for a few weeks, but when we get them back we’ll hold another press conference and announce them.”

“We want to be entirely honest with the nation, and we want you all to see that we have nothing to hide from you,” Tim emphasized, “We hope that our honesty and openness is appreciated.” The reporters asked a few more questions about how Hillary and Tim’s relationship would affect their campaign, and once that was out of the way the press conference ended. After mingling with their supporters for a bit the two Democrats went with their son to the nearest hospital to have the DNA test performed. Tim and Charlie both had a cheek swab done and the samples were sent off to be compared; all they could do now was wait for the results to come back. They left the hospital and the three of them got some food from McDonalds before returning to Hillary’s apartment, where they could eat in peace without the press hovering over them. Tim and Charlie sat down at the table with their meals while Hillary went to go hunt down some of her photo albums. Once she had gathered a few, she rejoined her boyfriend and son and spread the albums across the tabletop.

“You can flip through these while we eat, Tim,” She told him as she began to unwrap her burger, “There are a lot of photos of Charlie when he was younger in them.” Tim nodded and began to thumb through the albums, with Charlie peering down at them as he munched on some fries.

“Look at this one, Dad,” He said, pointing to a photo at the corner of the page Tim had flipped to, “Here’s one of Mom when she was pregnant with me.” The photo was of a heavily pregnant Hillary sitting in front of a fireplace and tenderly cradling her belly, surrounded by Christmas decorations, a Christmas tree, and gifts for herself and the baby she carried. The scene was very serene and homey, and Hillary looked absolutely radiant in the soft glow of the fire.

“Oh my goodness, that’s precious!” Tim exclaimed, “You look so pretty in that photo, Hillary! And you look very pretty now as well.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and she smiled.

“You’re too sweet,” She giggled, “There are more photos of me in this album, but I mostly want to show you the ones of Charlie.” She thought it was important to show Tim pictures of their son in his younger days since he had not gotten to watch him grow up, and Tim was more than happy to see them. He looked to another photo on the same page, one of Hillary lying in a hospital bed and clutching a newborn Charlie to her breast. His heart melted at the sight; his son was so small, so little. His tiny pink face peered out from the folds of the blanket he was wrapped in, and a small tuft of curly blonde hair stuck out from beneath the little hat he’d been given to keep his head warm. Hillary looked a bit disheveled and tired in the picture, but there was nonetheless an air of joy about her as she held her baby. She was delighted to have her child in her arms at last, to finally be a mother. Tim wished that he had been there with her, that he had gotten to comfort her during the pain of labor and that he too had been able to cradle their son right after he was born. But he wasn’t there, he could never be a part of Charlie’s birth, and knowing that he couldn’t saddened him a bit, though he was glad that Hillary got to experience that profound pride and joy and thankful that he could at least see photos of all the precious moments that he had missed out on. Tim soon forgot all about his food as he continued on through the album, perusing pictures of Charlie as a toddler learning to walk, as a small child on his first day at school, learning to play his first harmonica, attending Bill’s inauguration with his mother, graduating high school, graduating college and law school, campaigning at Hillary’s side in 2008, meeting with high key political figures like President Obama and Vice President Biden, and other things like that. Hillary had finished her meal but did not leave the table, instead opting to remain and watch her boyfriend pour through the images of their son. Every now and then she would offer a story or comment about the events pictured, and Tim listened with great interest. Charlie too had finished his food, though instead of staying with his mother and father he decided that he would give them some time to themselves. He headed into the adjoining living room to watch TV, hoping that he would find something good playing. He grabbed the remote and switched it on, but much to his chagrin he saw that whoever had been watching last had left the channel on the national news, and Trump’s latest rally was being covered live. As usual, the Republican candidate had some disgusting things to say about his opponents.

“Mom, Dad!” Charlie called out to his parents, “Trump’s on the TV talking trash about you again!”

“Oh lord, what’s the angry cheeto saying now?” Tim sighed as he and Hillary entered the living room, each of them with a photo album tucked under their arms. They glanced over at the TV and saw Trump standing at the podium, surrounded by a swarm of his supporters and Pence standing loyally at his side, looking sick as a dog.

“What on Earth is wrong with Pence?” Hillary wondered aloud. “He always looks so ill!” There was no time to speculate about Pence’s health, however, as Trump immediately launched into another tirade about the two Democratic candidates.

“So Crooked Slutty Hillary finally found her baby daddy,” The Republican sneered, “Oh, I’m sorry! Let me rephrase that-her alleged baby daddy!” His supporters whooped and guffawed, while Hillary, Tim, and Charlie all grimaced.

“That liberal whore’s probably slept with hundreds of men,” Pence added, “I bet she’s lying to Kaine! There’s no way he could be the kid’s dad!”

“Yeah!” Trump agreed. “She’s lying so she can trap him! She hasn’t had a boyfriend since the nineties, the only men in her life have been the three fags and of course they won’t fuck her! The sneaky bitch is using her son as a tool to get herself a man! When that DNA test comes back Kaine’s gonna be highly disappointed with the results, because we all know what those results are gonna be, don’t we? In the words of Maury, you are not the father!”

“And speaking of Kaine, what kind of Catholic is he?” Pence scoffed. “Catholics frown upon sex before marriage and having children out of wedlock, and what does he do? He bones this slut on the first day he meets her and knocks her up with his bastard son, if the kid is even his!”

“I bet they’ve been fucking some more! I bet they’re fucking right now!” Trump surmised. “Their relationship is disgusting! She’s so much older than him! She’s a predator and she’s taking advantage of him!” Trump’s fans cheered in agreement, blissfully unaware of-or perhaps just willfully ignoring-the irony of their candidate’s words.

“Oh, now that’s just a case of the pot calling the kettle black!” Hillary muttered. “We’re only eleven years apart! He and Melania are twenty-four years apart; that’s more than double our age difference!”

“And it’s not like I was underage or anything when we first had sex,” Tim pointed out, “It’s not like you coerced me into it either. I was an adult, and it was my choice to be with you in that way.”

“Exactly! I And we haven’t been going at it like rabbits like Trump’s insinuating; we’ve only had sex twice-once when Charlie was conceived and again last night,” Hillary recounted, “Other than that we haven’t done anything else. And why does it matter when and how often we’re together in that way?”

“Yeah, what you do together in the bedroom is none of Trump’s business and has no effect on your campaign,” Charlie intervened, “I’ll admit, as your son I would rather not see or hear about your… ‘intimacy’, but you love each other, that’s what two people who love each other do, and no one, especially not Trump, should be criticizing you for it.”

“Pence is going to say something else now,” Hillary noticed, “More stuff about me being a whore and a predator, I presume.”

“Or me being a bad Catholic who impregnates older women.” Tim sighed.

“Or me being a bastard.” Charlie grumbled. They watched Trump introduce his running mate, then he moved aside to let Pence give a speech to the crowd. The vice presidential candidate continued viciously slamming the two Democrats and their son, earning a smug grin of approval from his running mate, but he suddenly paused mid-sentence and doubled over, clutching his stomach. He turned away from the audience and threw up on the stage, then collapsed limply against the podium. The audience burst into concerned cries while a panicked expression crossed Trump’s face and he hurriedly gathered up Pence’s unconscious form in his arms. They were surrounded by Secret Service agents and someone phoned for an ambulance, causing the rally to come to an impromptu end. Tim shook his head, grabbed the remote, and turned off the TV.

“Goodness, what could be making Pence so violently ill?” He questioned. “It seems like he gets sicker and sicker with each event that he and Trump do.”

“Did you see the look on Trump’s face when he fainted like that? And the way he cradled him in his arms?” Charlie asked. “That was an unusually tender gesture for him…”

“He’s not that touchy-feely with Melania, and she’s his wife,” Hillary noted, “I don’t know why he’s behaving that way with Pence, but Trump’s actions towards him don’t really concern us. We need to focus on our family and our campaign.” The three of them decided not to dwell on the Republicans for the time being and went back to looking at the photo albums in the kitchen. Charlie had a case that he needed to work on later that day and had plans to return to his own residence after that, so Hillary and Tim were alone for the rest of the evening. After enjoying a nice dinner together Hillary changed into some light shorts and a camisole and got into bed. Tim walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later, staring down at his phone and wearing only his boxers. He set the phone down on the nightstand and got under the covers with his girlfriend; she sidled up to him and rested her head on his chest as he wound his arms around her, holding her close.

“I was reading the news just now on my phone and I saw something interesting,” He informed her, “Apparently Pence is in the hospital now, but no one is saying why. He was admitted earlier today after he got sick at the rally, and Trump allegedly stayed there with him until visiting hours were over.”

“That’s a little strange,” Hillary remarked, “Trump’s such a self-centered blowhard, why would he take time out of the day to stay with his running mate?”

“Beats me,” Said Tim, “I really don’t want to think about either of them at the moment. I’m still ticked off about all those awful things they said about us and Charlie earlier; I just can’t get those nasty comments out of my head…” He didn’t normally obsess over criticisms, but he was terribly upset about the way Trump had spoken of his family.

“Oh? Well, it seems like you need something to take your mind off of it, and I think I might just have the perfect ‘distraction’…” Hillary smirked suggestively. Before Tim could ask her what she meant she had pulled him on top of herself and kissed him deeply, followed by her reaching down to grope his ass through his underwear. Tim chuckled, though it was muffled by her mouth against his own.

“This is a ‘distraction’ that I’ll gladly welcome…” He leered as they parted lips. He reached over to switch off the lights and the two of them made love in the dark.


	5. Chapter 5

It was mid-September now, and Hillary and Tim had been dating for about a month. They were taking a break from campaigning to spend a few days in Coney Island, trying to enjoy the last of the sun and warm weather before it would start to get cold out. The two candidates were walking along the beach together, Tim had his arm around Hillary’s shoulders and she had her arm around his lower back. They were both showing more skin than they usually did, having abandoned their usual suits and pantsuits for light beachwear. Tim was wearing blue Hawaiian-print swim trunks and Hillary was wearing a blue one piece swimsuit. She noticed her boyfriend gazing dreamily at her as they strolled down the shore, a goofy grin plastered across his face.

“What are you smiling at, Timmy honey?” She giggled, using the pet name she had just started calling him.

“You, darling,” He replied with his own affectionate pet name, “You look so gorgeous in your swimsuit. I like it when you show off your lovely legs.”

“Aw, well, you look very handsome in your swim trunks,” She commented, “Everyone gets to see your chest.” She reached over and ran her hand along his chest, feeling his chest hair tickling her fingers. Hillary loved how fuzzy her boyfriend was; he was almost like a soft, cuddly bear. Tim gave an amused chuckle and pulled her into a kiss. It wasn’t a deep kiss-they wouldn’t dare get into an R-rated makeout session on a public beach where the press could be watching-but they enjoyed it nonetheless. When they parted Tim glanced over at the water, seeing Charlie trotting around with Bert, Allie, and Gia in the shallow waves. Charlie held Allie’s hand and Bert held Gia’s; they waited until a wave came rolling towards the shore and then jumped into it. Gia tugged at Bert’s arm and said something to him, pointing out at the ocean. Bert nodded and knelt down in the waves, letting his sister climb onto his back. He rose and waded deeper into the water with her clinging tightly to him. Charlie hoisted Allie up onto his back and followed after them, and Tim smiled at the sight. He was glad that they were all having a good time together. Bill, Al, and George were sitting on a blanket under an umbrella nearby, also watching as their children and Charlie played in the tide. George was sidled up to Bill, cuddling him as Al laid with his head in Bill’s lap and looked at his phone. Hillary and Tim decided to put an end to their walk and join their friends for a bit, plopping themselves down on the blanket beside them.

“It’s so nice to just take a break from politics every now and then to relax with friends and family,” Hillary said to Bill, “Bert and the girls look like they’re having fun.”

“Charlie seems like he’s enjoying himself too,” Bill replied, “Hey, have you guys gotten the result of the paternity test back yet?”

“No, but we should be getting it soon,” Tim told him, “I can’t wait to get it, maybe once we get it back people will cut down on the crude cartoons of us.” His and Hillary’s honesty and openness about their relationship and their son had kept their approval on the left (with the exception of the few radical socialist dudebros who were still pining for Bernie and doing whatever they could to make Hillary look bad), but the right made crude political cartoons of them, mocking their union and slandering them for having a child out of wedlock. Tim had seen a ridiculous cartoon yesterday morning in the paper depicting him as Reverend Dimmesdale from The Scarlet Letter, while Hillary was Hester Prynne, holding a baby with Charlie’s adult face tightly to her bosom, and he had also seen one online recently depicting the two of them on the Maury show.

“Maybe they’ll stop, maybe they won’t,” Hillary said with a shrug, “But I know for certain that Trump won’t stop insulting us.”

“Speaking of that disgusting pumpkin in a toupee, look what he’s saying now,” Groaned Al, who was looking at the news on his phone, “You guys need to see this.” He held his phone up and Hillary and Tim peered down at the screen. Al had pulled up an article covering Trump’s most recent campaign event; this time the Republican was ranting about how that even if Charlie turned out to be Tim’s son the senator would never marry Hillary, or ‘wife that hoe’ as he not so eloquently put it.

“’Kaine will never make an honest woman out of Crooked Slutty Hillary’ Mister Trump proclaimed this morning, ‘I bet he’s only with her because he wants a piece of ass! He doesn’t really love her or the bastard kid that may or may not be his! He won’t wife that hoe!’” Hillary read aloud from the text, “Oh for fuck’s sake! We’re wrapped up in a presidential campaign; marriage is the last thing that would be on our minds!”

“How can he say that I don’t love you or Charlie?” Tim added, looking absolutely crestfallen, “How can he say that I only want you for sex? Do I seem like I don’t love you? Am I not doing enough to show it?” He was deeply upset about the way Trump was trying to portray him. He loved his girlfriend and his son more than anything or anyone else in the world, and while he did enjoy the sexual aspect of his and Hillary’s relationship he loved her with his mind and soul just as intensely as he loved her with his body. He was fed up with Trump attacking him and his family, fed up with the lies and smears he was trying to peddle to the country. Hillary rubbed Tim’s shoulders, trying to calm him down.

“It’s alright, Tim,” She assured him, “I know that you love me and Charlie, and the American people know that as well. You don’t have to prove it to anyone, Trump seems to think that you have to marry me in order to prove that you love me, but you don’t have to do that. I don’t need a ring on my finger to know just how much you care for me and for our son.”

“Do you think you two would ever get married, though?” George inquired. “You know what they say, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby. Well, in your case you got the baby first and then the love, the only thing you’re missing is the marriage.” The candidates both blushed, neither one of them had discussed the subject of marriage before. They truly loved each other, but marriage was a big step forward, a big commitment, and like Hillary had said they had been too preoccupied with the campaign to even consider it at this time.

“Well… I think it would be nice to get married,” Hillary finally said after some thought, a small smile gracing her face, “But if we did it would definitely have to be after the election finishes.”

“I’d like to marry you one day, Hillary,” Tim replied, grinning as well, “Maybe I’ll propose to you on Election Day. I think that would be lovely, you win the presidency and I win your hand in marriage.”

“Oh Tim, honey, if you’re going to propose to me please don’t do it then,” Hillary urged him, “What if we were to lose? A marriage proposal is supposed to be a beautiful moment, and that beautiful moment would be tainted by a Trump win. We’ve been giving it our all, but Trump and Pence are still polling high, and we could very well lose to them.” Tim nuzzled her and stroked her back, trying to ease her worries. They were supposed to be enjoying themselves; he didn’t want her to start fretting about the possibility of their opponent winning.

“I don’t think we’ll lose,” He murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek, “We’ve been honest, we have nothing to hide, we’ve been working hard, and we love each other, our son, and our country. You said yourself that the American people see all of this and see that we’re not deceiving them, and I’m confident that they’ll choose us on Election Day. But if you really are that worried that things could go wrong, I won’t propose to you then.”

“It’s disgusting that Trump and Pence can do all this awful shit and still poll so high,” Bill huffed, crossing his arms, “And Pence still hasn’t given an explanation for his illness!” Pence hadn’t required any further hospitalizations after his brief one the previous month and had continued to campaign with Trump without much issue, but he always looked fatigued and sick, and he remained mum about his health whenever the media questioned him.

“Ah, forget about those two clowns! Let’s focus on having fun with our kids,” George advised, “That’s why we all came here, right? We can worry about the racist orange and company some other time, for now we should be enjoying our vacation.” All talk of Trump and Pence was abandoned then, and the five politicians decided to join their children in the water. They swam and played and splashed about in the waves until the sun began to set, having a wonderful time and forgetting all about the election. When the sun was well below the horizon they all returned to the hotel they were staying at. Bill, Al, George, and their kids headed back into their suite for the evening while Hillary, Charlie, and Tim decided to sit out on the balcony of theirs, eating hotdogs together and chatting. They had changed out of their swimsuits and into light summer wear to lounge in; Hillary was wearing a floral print dress with spaghetti straps, while Tim and Charlie were wearing cargo shorts and Hawaiian shirts. Tim had his shirt unbuttoned slightly to let some of his chest hair peek out, a sight that Hillary appreciated. She sat on his lap as they shared a hotdog together, giggling and smooching and cuddling and just enjoying each other’s company. Charlie felt a little awkward in the presence of his parents’ flirtations, but he was content to see that they were so happy and in love. He squirted some mustard onto his own hotdog and heard Hillary’s phone, which she had set aside on the table, start to ring.

“Mom, someone’s calling.” He advised her. Hillary rose from Tim’s lap, picked up the phone, and looked at the caller id.

“Oh!” She exclaimed. “It’s from the DNA center!”

“They must have the results of the paternity test for us,” Tim surmised, “Let’s see what they say.” Hillary put the call on speaker phone so Tim and Charlie could hear it as well.

“Hello?” She answered.

“Hillary Rodham?” Asked a woman on the other end.

“Speaking.”

“I work for the DNA Diagnostics Center. You requested to have a paternity test performed for Timothy Kaine and Charles Rodham, correct?”

“I did.”

“We have the results for you. Timothy is the father of Charles.” The woman announced. Smiles graced all three of their faces, and Hillary promptly thanked the woman and hung up. She, her boyfriend, and her son cheered and shared a celebratory family hug, excited to have irrefutable proof of Charlie’s paternity.

“Well, there we have it!” Tim exclaimed. “I’m your old man, Charlie!”

“As soon as we get home we’ll have to set up another press conference, just like we said we would,” Hillary reminded him, “I’m sure the American people will appreciate us sharing this with them.”

"When we hold the press conference can I share something else with them as well?” Charlie asked suddenly.

“What do you want to tell them?” Hillary prodded. “Is there something you aren’t telling us, young man?” Charlie grinned and started to head inside.

“Come in, Mom and Dad. I have a surprise for you.” He announced. Wondering what the surprise was, Hillary and Tim followed him in and watched as he rummaged around in his suitcase. After a few seconds of searching he withdrew a folder and handed it to Tim. “Here. Look inside.” Tim opened it up, revealing it to be full of several documents. The senator thumbed through them, looking over them carefully. He realized that they were legal papers, more specifically legal papers needed to legally change one’s name.

“You’re… you’re changing your name, Charlie?” He stated in surprise. Charlie nodded and took the folder back from his father, still grinning.

“Yep!” He confirmed, “I’m not going to be Charles Victor Rodham anymore. I’m going to be Charles Victor Rodham Kaine.” Tim was flattered by this; his son using his last name was a treasure that he felt he didn’t deserve.

“Charles Kaine.” He repeated, beaming. “Are you really sure you want to take my name, though? I’m very touched that you would want to use it, but I feel like it would make more sense for you to just keep using your mother’s name. She’s the one who raised you; she’s done more for you than I have.”

“You didn’t raise me, but you’re here with me now, you’re my father, and I love you and want to use your name,” Charlie replied, “Besides, I’m not going to be dropping Mom’s name. I’ll still be using it, but I’ll be using yours as well. Rodham and Kaine will come together.”

“I’m sure if your uncle were here right now he would make a dirty joke out of that,” Hillary chuckled, “But on a serious note, I think that’s wonderful, Charlie. From now on you’ll be Charles Kaine… you know, that makes me think of Orson Welles. We should start calling you Citizen Kaine, heehee!”

“Don’t be surprised if people start asking you about Rosebud.” Tim joked. All three of them shared a laugh at this. They enjoyed the little moments like this where they could be together as a family, goofing around with each other, chatting, and having a good time. But these lovely moments wouldn’t last forever; when they all returned home tomorrow they would have to switch back into campaign mode. There was a press conference to be held and so much to do before Election Day if they wanted to win.


	6. Chapter 6

It was October 26th, Hillary’s birthday, and she and Tim were doing a little “celebrating” in bed that morning. As the campaign dragged on the two of them had grown even closer and their relationship had flourished, something that the public viewed in a generally positive light. Most Americans were enamored by the profound love and devotion that they harbored for each other, and they adored how much the secretary and the senator doted upon their son. Charlie had legally changed his name by this point, and the bond between he and Tim had only strengthened with time. The younger Kaine delighted in having his father at his side at last and campaigned eagerly with him and his mother, drumming up support in any and every way he could. Election Day was drawing nearer and nearer, and Trump was on the offensive, constantly blasting criticisms of Hillary and Tim’s politics, their relationship, and the circumstances of their son’s conception. Hillary had bested him in every single one of their debates, was polling considerably higher than him, and had proven herself worthy of the presidency, but nothing was set in stone. A Trump win was a very real and very terrifying possibility, one that nobody wanted to think about. Hillary and Tim had no choice but to think about it, and it was often on their minds, but for now at least they had shoved all worries of their orange opponent aside. The presidential and vice presidential candidates were out of the spotlight, away from the stage, making love, and focusing only upon each other.

“Happy birthday, darling.” Tim purred softly, cuddling his girlfriend beneath the blankets as their bodies connected in a tight, intimate embrace. He let his fingers ghost along her neck and chest, tracing the little bruises he had peppered on her skin. “Are you sure that it was alright for me to mark you like this? What if someone sees at our next event? It might cause a scandal.” Hillary grinned and reached up to clasp his hand in her own as she leaned in to kiss him.

“I can picture it now: it’ll be called Hickeygate,” She smirked, “It’s alright, honey. If they haven’t faded by then I can always just cover them with makeup. Besides, I like it when you leave marks on me.” Tim pressed his lips to her neck once more and sucked at her skin, making her sigh and leaving yet another dark bruise on her. He lifted his head and chuckled; she giggled as well and pulled him down into another kiss, never wanting to part from him.

“Mom? Dad? Can I come in?” The two of them heard Charlie call out from the hallway, interrupting their private time. They had not locked the door, but Charlie was now very fastidious about making sure to knock and ask if it was alright to enter before walking in, lest they have a repeat of what happened on the first night they had slept together.

“Just a minute, Charlie!” Hillary called back to him. “Your father and I are, um… a little occupied at the moment…”

“We’re, uh… ‘writing speeches’!” Tim lied.

“I’m thirty-five years old, you can just tell me you’re having sex,” Charlie replied bluntly, “Anyways, Uncle Bill, Uncle George, and Uncle Al are here with Bert, Allie, and Gia. I let them in and they’re all watching TV in the living room. You can come out and greet them when you’re ready.”

“Alright! Thanks for letting us know, sweetie!” Hillary thanked him. Charlie left to go hang out with everyone in the living room while his parents made themselves presentable. They took a quick shower together and then got dressed; Tim was helping Hillary with her necklace and she was fixing his tie when they suddenly heard the sound of footsteps bounding down the hall, and Bert burst into the room, startling them.

“HOLY FUCK, MIKE PENCE IS PREGNANT!” The teenager exclaimed, nearly kicking the door down in his excitement. “Come look! Come look! It’s on every news channel!” With that, he ran back out, leaving a very confused Hillary and Tim behind. The two hastily finished fixing their clothes and hurried into the living room after him. Everybody had congregated around the TV and had their eyes glued to the screen, which showed a packed press conference being held by Trump and Pence. Trump was sitting at the table, looking very nervous as Pence rose from the seat beside him. The governor lifted his shirt and turned to the side, revealing his belly, which was sporting a burgeoning baby bump.

“As you can see, I’ve begun showing,” He announced to the crowd, “I’m about three months along now. I apologize for trying to keep my pregnancy a secret, but I did not want it to cast me in a bad light or affect mine and Mister Trump’s campaign. I hope that my openness about my ‘condition’ is appreciated, and I also hope that you will all forgive me for not disclosing it earlier on.” With that, Pence pulled his shirt back down and sank back into his seat. Hillary and Tim were speechless; they watched in stunned silence as the reporters began to interrogate the pregnant man.

“Governor Pence! Governor Pence!” One reporter piped up, waving to get his attention. “Is your pregnancy responsible for your hospitalization two months ago?”

“It is,” Pence confirmed, “I was suffering from severe morning sickness and became dangerously dehydrated. However, I’m doing fine now, I’ve had no other major health problems, and my morning sickness has fortunately subsided.”

“Governor, you have a history of being anti-gay,” Another reporter noted, “Yet in order for you to have gotten pregnant you would have had to have intercourse with another man at least one time. Do you care to explain this?”

“Oh, this is gonna be good.” Bill smirked wickedly, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Pence grew flustered; he rested one hand on his belly and covered his face with the other to try and hide his reddening cheeks. There was a visible change in Trump’s demeanor as well; he became even more panicked and started sweating profusely. Trump grabbed a handkerchief from his suit pocket to wipe his brow as he stared at Pence, waiting for his running mate to offer up an explanation.

“I, uh… well… oh, I can’t lie about this,” Pence sighed in defeat, “Yes, I was… ‘intimate’ with another man, and I became pregnant as a result of the encounter.” There were stunned gasps and murmurs from the audience as their candidate’s anti-gay façade was shattered beyond repair.

“Who is your baby’s other father, Governor?” The first reporter pressed him. “Do you even know who it is? Does he know that you’re carrying his child?”

“I… he… no, the baby was conceived during a one night stand…” The governor stammered, though the reporters sensed that he was being deceptive.

“Are you sure about that? You said you were three months along, Governor,” The second reporter reminded him, “Well, I’ve done the math, and that would mean that you would have become pregnant in July around the time Mister Trump selected you as his running mate. Interesting…”

“Interesting indeed…” The first reporter agreed, “Mister Trump, do you have anything to say on the matter?” Trump was sweating like a whore in church now; he tugged at his shirt collar and gave a nervous chuckle, knowing damn well what the reporters were implying.

“I, uh… I did not have sexual relations with that ma-oh, fuck it,” He groaned, realizing he was cornered, “Alright, fine! I give up. You caught us. We bumped uglies, we knocked boots, we did the horizontal hula, and now he’s pregnant with my kid! There! Happy now?” The crowd erupted into an outburst of shock and anger.

“You lyin’ ass pieces of shit!” A redneck-looking man in a confederate flag wife-beater shouted, “I’m gonna burn all my Make ‘Murrica Great Again merch when I get home!”

“You call Rodham crooked and slutty, but you two are the real crooked slutty ones here!” Screeched a middle aged white lady with stringy bleach blonde hair.

“I hope Melania divorces you and takes all your shit! I wish I’d never voted for you in the primaries!” Yelled a young man in a Make America Great Again hat, which he promptly removed from his head and stomped into the ground. The angry mob of Trump supporters kept screaming, shrieking, and cursing, and a sense of dread overcame the Republican candidate, though he tried not to show it. Pence hung his head in shame; Trump reached over and clasped his running mate’s hand in his own, giving it a gentle, comforting squeeze.

“Oh Mikey, this is going to affect the campaign bigly…” Trump mumbled. The press conference ended then; the crowd was getting even rowdier and starting to throw and destroy things so the two candidates discreetly slipped away together to avoid getting hurt. Al grabbed the remote and switched off the TV.

"Well well well, look who the fags are now!" He stated, grinning smugly.

"Still us, but them too! God, they’re such hypocritical bastards..." Scoffed Bill.

"Look at Pence going around being all anti-gay and then winding up pregnant by another man!" George grumbled, crossing his arms. "At least when I got pregnant with Bert I was openly gay! I might have been messing around with a married man after I’d promised that I’d stopped doing it, but I wasn’t trying to hide my sexuality like Pence!"

“He got caught, hee hee!” Gia giggled.

“Ha! Cheeto Benito and his butt buddy are done for!” Cackled Allie. “There’s no way their campaign can bounce back from a scandal this big this close to Election Day!”

“What a nice birthday surprise this must be for you, Aunt Hillary!” Bert laughed, clapping his aunt on the shoulder, “Those two are screwed; this scandal’s gonna kill their campaign and hand you the presidency on a silver platter!”

“I’m not so sure about that, Bert,” Hillary replied, “I mean, this is definitely going to hurt Trump’s campaign, but you’d be surprised at what and who the American people will turn a blind eye to.”

“True,” Tim agreed, “Nothing we do is too little for them to blow out of proportion and nothing Trump does is too big for them to ignore. We could very well still lose.”

“Yep. Never underestimate the power and stupidity of racist white Americans and self-righteous third party and write in voters.” Charlie added. “Anyways, let’s forget about that Oompa Loompa and his lover for now! It’s Mom’s birthday!” Everyone spent the rest of the day celebrating Hillary’s birthday, there were presents and cake and they all had a wonderful time. However, the very next day they shifted back into campaign mode. There were less than two weeks left before Election Day, and Hillary and Tim were determined to buckle down and get in as much last minute campaigning as they could. Trump and Pence were doing consistently poor in the polls-their scandal had exploded on national media and seemed to be the death knell of the Trump campaign-but even then the Democrats refused to assume that they were guaranteed a win. There was no slacking off, no cockiness, they put all of their effort into the last few days of the election, hoping with every fiber of their beings that it would be enough, and that their earlier honesty and candidness would attract voters upset with Trump and Pence’s deception and lies.

After what felt like an eternity Election Day arrived. Tim had voted early the previous week in Virginia, and Hillary, Charlie, Bill, George, and Al had all gone out to vote that morning in New York. With their ballots cast and their fingers crossed there was nothing else for them to do, so they all decided to spend the day lounging around at Bill, George, and Al’s house. Around two in the afternoon Bert returned home from his high school, and Allie and Gia arrived back from their elementary school about half an hour later. The twins had recently celebrated their eleventh birthday, and they were eager to show off all the presents they had gotten.

“Grandpa gave us some cool socks.” Allie announced, sticking her leg out to give Hillary, Tim, and Charlie a glimpse of the socks she was wearing. They were blue with little white donkeys dotting them; her sister was sporting a similar pair, though her socks were red and patterned with little elephants.

“Yeah, Grandpa always has the best socks! Oh, and Uncle Jeb gave us a pet turtle!” Gia pointed out excitedly, gesturing to the turtle tank they had set up in the living room. The aforementioned turtle was resting on a rock and chomping on a big pile of lettuce leaves.

“Does he have a name?” Asked Tim.

“Yeah, we named him Mitch McConnell.” Allie told him.

“Mitch McConnell!” Charlie snorted with laughter. “Oh my God! That’s the best name you ever could’ve given him, haha!”

“You guys sure sound like you had a nice birthday and got a lot of good gifts!” Said Hillary. “I bet you’re having a lot of fun with all of them.”

“Yeah, well, the fun will end if Drumpf wins tonight.” Allie sighed. “We’ll just have to see what happens later this evening when the vote comes in.”

Later that night they all gathered around the TV with snacks and drinks, watching anxiously as the states were starting to be called. Despite the tension everyone remained outwardly calm, with the exception of Gia, who would go into hysterics every time a state went red. Bill, Al, and George were snuggled up on the couch together, Hillary, Tim, and Charlie were standing off to the side, anxiously watching the electoral map take shape, Bert was not so discreetly looking at porn on his phone in the easy chair next to the couch, and Allie and Gia were sitting cross-legged on the floor directly in front of them. Gia was sniveling and pressing a tissue to her face while Allie had her laptop out and was browsing tumblr, which was blowing up with people making election-themed posts.

“Anyone wanna see some dank election memes?” She inquired. “Father, there are a lot of funny ones bashing Florida that I think you’d enjoy.” Al peered down at the screen and gave a satisfied chuckle.

“Those are funny,” He agreed, “I hate that state. It’s a nightmare land of old people, citrus fruit, and hurricanes.”

“Oh, Al, you just hate it because it went to me during our election,” George teased him, “That was sixteen years ago, get over it!”

“I’m not going to get over it,” Al sneered, “George, honey, I really do love you, but your presidency… let’s just say it could have been better. A lot better. And I think I would have done a much better job than you if I’d gotten the chance.” George grinned and gave Al a kiss.

“Let’s agree to disagree, darling.” He smirked, much to Al’s annoyance.

“You really get on my nerves sometimes,” He sighed, “Whatever. We can discuss our election later, the current one is more important at this time.”

“Oh God, another state just went to that nasty pumpkin in a toupee.” Bert groaned as he looked up from his porno to see that Texas was unsurprisingly called for Trump. Gia burst into tears for what everyone felt was the millionth time that night and laid face down on the floor, sobbing grossly and kicking her legs.

“HE’S GONNA WIN!” She wailed. “WE’RE DOOMED!”

“Aw no, come here sweetie.” Bill said gently, beckoning for his daughter to join him on the couch. Gia sniffled a bit and hoisted herself up next to him. He wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug, softly stroking her hair to calm her. “Don’t cry Gia, everything’s going to be okay. There are a lot of bad people in this country like him, but there are a lot of good ones as well, and the good ones are going to make sure he doesn’t win.”

“If he does win I’m running away to Canada,” Allie announced, “They’ve got free healthcare and a hunky prime minister with beautiful hair.”

“I don’t think you’ll have to do that, Allie,” Said Charlie, “Look! Three more states just went for Mom!” They looked at the TV, pleased to see that the electoral map was beginning to become more blue than red. The blue continued to grow and grow as the evening went on; every now and then a state would go red, but most were safely, securely blue. Soon, the last state was called to put Hillary over the needed 270 majority to win, and everybody cheered. At the end of the night she ended up with 335 votes to Trump’s 203, a comfortable victory. The president-elect shared a celebratory kiss with her vice-president, feeling absolutely over the moon.

“We did it, Tim!” She exclaimed when they parted lips, “We won!”

“In more ways than one…” Tim replied, cracking a sly smile.

“What do you mean?” Hillary asked. Tim said nothing; still wearing that mischievous grin he dropped down on one knee and reached into his pocket.

"Hillary Rodham," He addressed her, "You're going to be my president, but will you be my wife as well?" With that he withdrew a little black velvet box from his pocket and popped it open, revealing a beautiful gold ring. Hillary was surprised that he had chosen this moment for his proposal, but she was more than happy to accept it.

“Yes!” She readily agreed. Tim stood up, took the ring from the box, and slipped it onto her finger. She held her hand up, admiring the way the light glinted off the little diamond in its center. The two of them embraced, their lips meeting in a second joyous kiss as their friends and son all clapped for and congratulated them.

“I thought you said you weren’t going to propose to Hillary today, Tim!” George reminded him, “What if you’d lost?”

“I’ve had the ring with me all day, but I was only planning to propose if we won,” Tim explained, “If we’d lost I would have probably put the ring away and waited until Christmas to propose. You’re not upset that I chose to propose now, are you Hillary?”

“No, not at all,” Hillary assured him, “I’m so happy, Tim! I’m going to be the next president, and now I’m engaged to be married as well!”

“When are you going to have the wedding? You should wait until after you take office so you can have it at the White House,” Charlie advised, “I think a White House wedding would be really romantic.”

“Are you gonna change your last name to Kaine, Aunt Hillary?” Asked Bert.

“Is Uncle Tim going to live in the White House with you or are you going to live with him at One Observatory Circle?” Inquired Allie. “You’re going to be both the President and Second Lady, and he’s going to be both the Vice President and First Gentleman, how would this affect your living arrangements?”

“Can I be the flower girl at your wedding? Pretty please!” Gia begged.

“I’m sure they’ll have some answers for you soon,” Said Bill as he got up from the couch, “But give them some time to plan out everything. They only just got engaged, they need some time to make all the arrangements for their wedding.”

“And right now you three should be making arrangements for bed,” Al pointed out, “It is a school night after all.”

“Come on Bert, come on girls,” George urged the kids, “Time to go to sleep.” The three of them complained about wanting to stay up later, but they eventually relented and retired to their bedrooms for the night. Everyone else headed to bed soon after, though Hillary and Tim found it impossible to sleep. There was too much excitement on their minds, too many things to think about. They stayed up long into the night, holding each other, cuddling, kissing, and just enjoying one another’s company. The two of them had a bright future ahead, both professionally as president and vice president and personally as husband and wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be one more chapter after this one covering Hillary and Tim's inauguration and then that'll be it for this fic. I hope you guys have all enjoyed reading it, I've certainly had a fun time writing it :) I also have a follow up planned for this that centers around Trump and Pence raising their baby so everybody can look forward to that too. But yeah, thank you all so much for reading and leaving kudos and comments, it really makes me happy to see people enjoying my trash fics. The final chapter will be coming sometime within the next couple weeks, I hope you all enjoy it and thanks again :D


	7. Chapter 7

It was January now, and the inaugural ceremonies were underway. Tim and Hillary had announced their engagement after her victory speech back in November, and the American people were overjoyed that they had decided to take their relationship to the next level. They had set a date for the wedding-they were going to marry at the end of April after Hillary’s first one hundred days in office in order to give themselves time to ensure that everything was going well during the beginning of her presidency-but their impending marriage was not on their minds at the moment. They stood outside on the inaugural platform together, accompanied by friends, family, the former presidents and vice presidents, and a massive crowd of giddy spectators as they prepared to take their oaths of office. Tim was going to go first; Hillary held the Bible for him as Charlie stood by watching. Tim placed his left hand atop the Bible and raised his right as the crowd went silent and Chief Justice Roberts prepared to give the oath.

“Repeat after me,” The Chief Justice instructed, “You, Timothy Michael Kaine, do solemnly swear,”

“I, Timothy Michael Kaine, do solemnly swear,” Said Tim,

“That I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States,”

“That I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States,” 

“Against all enemies, foreign and domestic,”

“Against all enemies, foreign and domestic,”

“That I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same,”

“That I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same,”

“That I take this obligation freely,”

“That I take this obligation freely,”

“Without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion,”

“Without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion,” 

“That I will well and faithfully perform,”

“That I will well and faithfully perform,”

“The duties of the office on which I am about to enter,”

“The duties of the office on which I am about to enter,”

“So help me God.”

“So help me God.”

“Congratulations, Mister Vice President.” Tim shook the Chief Justice’s hand as the crowd clapped vigorously. He shook hands with President Obama and Vice President Biden, shared a brief hug with Charlie, and gave Hillary a quick peck on the cheek. It was Tim’s turn to hold the Bible now; Hillary passed it to him and he held it for her as she brought her left hand to rest upon it. She raised her right hand, and the Chief Justice proceeded with her oath.

“Repeat after me,” He began, “You, Hillary Diane Rodham, do solemnly swear,”

“I, Hillary Diane Rodham, do solemnly swear,” Said Hillary,

“That I will faithfully execute the Office of President of the United States,”

“That I will faithfully execute the Office of President of the United States,”

“And will to the best of my ability,”

“And will to the best of my ability,” 

“Preserve, protect, and defend the Constitution of the United States,”

“Preserve, protect, and defend the Constitution of the United States,”

“So help me God.”

“So help me God.”

“Congratulations, Madam President.” Everyone gathered in front of the Capitol erupted into applause and cheers once again, and a smile graced Hillary’s face. She had worked so hard, she had wanted this for so long, and with that one simple oath it was finally official: she was the president. She shook hands with Obama and Biden, hugged her son, gave her fiancé a loving kiss, and turned to wave at the audience. Hillary gazed out at all the people bundled up in their warm winter coats clapping proudly for her and Tim, feeling flattered that such a big crowd had come to see their inauguration. However, as she scanned the mass of spectators, her eyes fell upon two unpleasantly familiar faces, and she tensed up, her smile quickly morphing into a confused frown. Trump and Pence were there. 

Hillary almost hadn’t recognized them, but Trump’s trademark hair and the swelling physique of the now six months pregnant Pence gave the two of them away. It had been a long time since either of them had been in the public eye; after Trump had given his concession speech back in November the two of them had sort of faded out of the spotlight. Hillary was unnerved by the fact that the two of them had come out of hiding to attend her inauguration unannounced, but she tried not to let it show. This was supposed to be a good day, a momentous occasion, and she was not going to let her opponents’ presence ruin it. Though the crowd and Charlie were oblivious to her distress, Tim picked up on it immediately. He grabbed hold of her hand and gave it a soft squeeze, getting her attention.

“Are you alright, darling?” He asked in a whisper, “You seem distracted.”

“Yeah, I’m fine honey,” Hillary assured him, “Don’t worry about it.” With the formal ceremonies out of the way, everyone dispersed to ready themselves for the first of many inaugural balls that evening. When the time came for the festivities to start Hillary made her entrance in a beautiful blue gown with Tim on her arm, dressed in a tuxedo. For nearly the entire ball they were at each other’s sides, dancing and mingling with the guests and just having a wonderful time together. About an hour into the event they made their way over to the snack table to get some refreshments; they encountered Charlie standing by the spread of food and holding a half-eaten mocha cupcake.

“Mom, Dad, you’ve got to try these cupcakes! They’re amazing!” He urged his parents, “I’ve already had three, but it’s inauguration day for God’s sake, I’m going to treat myself to another!” He reached out to grab a fourth cupcake off the platter, but as he did so his hand collided with someone else’s tiny orange hand. Charlie glanced up and was horrified to see that the hand belonged to none other than Donald Trump. He let out a sharp gasp of surprise and staggered backwards, nearly tripping, though his mother and father managed to catch him.

“Uh… hi, kid,” Donald chuckled nervously, “Fancy meeting you here… well, it is your parents’ inauguration, so of course you’d be here, heh heh…” He had not been expecting to come face to face with the First Family, and at that moment Bill happened to arrive at the snack table with his husbands and children, which made him even more uncomfortable. He didn’t like being surrounded by virtually everyone he had badmouthed during the election in a place where he knew he wasn’t welcome, it made him uneasy.

“Well well well, look who decided to show up,” Bill smirked upon seeing him, “I must say that I’m surprised you’re here. Are you alone or is Pence with you?” Trump began to stammer out a reply, but before he could get his words together the aforementioned governor came rushing over.

“Donald, she’s kicking!” Pence exclaimed, his eyes wide with excitement, “Come feel!” He grabbed Trump’s hand and placed it upon his stomach, letting him feel the new life squirming within him. Trump grinned proudly as the baby shifted beneath his palm, forgetting for a moment that they were being watched. Tim cleared his throat, getting the two men’s attention once more.

“Governor,” He addressed Pence, “You look well… is the pregnancy going smoothly?” Pence nodded.

“It is. I haven’t had any more problems, and just last month we found out that we’re having a little girl,” He announced happily, “We’re going to name her Topaz, Topaz Michaela Trump.”

“Oh. How… lovely,” Hillary commented, forcing a smile, “I take it that you and Melania aren’t together anymore, Donald?”

“No… she divorced me and moved out of Trump Tower,” Trump explained, “She’s started modeling again and she’s living in an apartment in Lower Manhattan. Barron’s staying there with her right now, but he doesn’t live with her full time. We agreed to have joint custody of him when we divorced; he stays with me and Mike for a week then with her for one and we alternate like that.”

“You two are living together now?” Tim inquired.

“We are,” Pence affirmed, “And we’re married as well.” He held up his left hand, revealing a wedding band, much to everyone’s surprise.

“Yep! I liked it, so I put a ring on it.” Trump added, quoting the famous Beyoncé song.

“What? When did this happen?” Charlie asked. “This wasn’t covered in the news!”

“The day after the election,” Trump said, “After the… incident… that happened back in October Mikey got sick of the media hovering around us, so we didn’t tell anyone we were planning to marry and eloped to Vegas for a private wedding.”

“Donald, did you get me my cupcake?” Pence interrupted, “Also, once we leave the ball can we go get some ice cream? I’ve been craving ice cream all day.”

“Of course, Mikey,” Trump cooed lovingly, reaching up to caress his husband’s cheek, “I’ll get you a nice hot fudge sundae. And here’s that cupcake you wanted.” He handed Pence a cupcake from the platter and the two of them slinked off together, finally leaving their adversaries in peace.

“They’re going to call their baby Topaz? Who the fuck names their kid after a gemstone,” Allie scoffed once they were out of earshot, “This isn’t fucking Steven Universe, this is real life.”

“Alberta Wilma Clinton! Watch your language!” Al scolded her, “And to be fair, there are some pretty gemstone names, like Ruby, Jade, and Opal, but Topaz is a little out there...”

“Just ignore them, Allie,” Hillary advised, “We’re not going to let their presence ruin the evening.” They quickly forgot about Trump and Pence and returned to enjoying the festivities. Gia spotted the elder George Bush and Jeb and ran off to greet them, while Allie went to go pester Jimmy Carter and Bert headed over to flirt with Sasha Obama. Bill, Al, George, and Charlie remained at the snack table to sample the food while Hillary and Tim decided to make their way back to the dancefloor. A slow song was playing now, and all the other couples were waltzing together. Tim held his hand out to his fiancée, grinning.

“May I have this dance, Madam President?” He requested. Hillary grinned as well and laced her gloved fingers with his.

“Certainly, Mister Vice President.” She giggled. Tim placed his other hand on her waist and she placed hers on his shoulder, he glanced down at it and admired her engagement ring sparkling in the soft light. They began to waltz, enjoying each other’s company and the music and having a good time. Hillary leaned her head on Tim’s shoulder as they danced, feeling content. There had been a few bumps along the way, but everything had worked out for them in the end. She recalled that old rhyme that George had mentioned: first comes love, then comes marriage, then a baby in a carriage. They had done it slightly out of order, with the baby first and then the love and marriage, but they had gotten their happy ending nonetheless. They were engaged, they had a wonderful son, and they were going to accomplish great things together as president and vice president. They were happier and stronger together, and their love had certainly trumped the country’s hate.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again everyone for reading this fic, and I really hope you all enjoyed it :) I’ll be writing the follow up to this about Trump and Pence raising their daughter but before I post that I’m going to be posting some more bad smut. That’s my shtick, I write bad smut and weird crack fics for shits and giggles. But yeah… thank you all so much for reading this and leaving kudos and comments, it really makes me smile, and I hope you all liked the fic.


End file.
